


A New Life

by Kotik



Series: Hippo's Star Trek Smut [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Parody, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotik/pseuds/Kotik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*** Startrek Smut ***<br/>Trip is caught up in his love for Hoshi and T'Pol, T'Pol can't decide between Hoshi and Trip. Time for the communications officer to clean up the mess. Will the engineer be able to cope with Hoshi's kinky ideas and T'Pol's knack for roleplay? There's only one way to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversations In Decon

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of an all-out adult themed Enterprise story has been at the back of my mind for a long time and I actually started one, but I retracted it as I thought it didn't develop at the pace and in the direction I had in mind. The series "A New Life" is a second attempt to get it right. It's an adult themed rewrite of Season four and we start with "Home" - I'll just ignore the ridiculous Space-Nazi junk.  
> To make sure that everyone knows what this is about – it's fiction in the double sense of the word. While this story roughly follows the events of season four, they will happen in a different fashion and characters can and probably will be different from what they've been shown like on screen. It's basically just a little toy of mine. A piece of Star Trek smut with a bit of a plot.

Enterprise hung in open space, moored in space dock, waiting to be taken over by the repair crews in three days time. Now that all crew was off the ship, it became even more obvious how battered she was. There was barely a bulkhead that didn't have any scorch marks and the hull was just a series of holes and breaches. It would take weeks to repair the damage. But that was merely metal damage. No amount of repair work could bring back the twenty-seven poor souls, who didn't make it back. No welding equipment could seal the rift that had opened between him and his family.

His parents were still in a psychiatric sanatorium. Heavily traumatized, and drugged even heavier, they hadn't really recognized him. They had just sat side by side staring into the vast distance – mute and apathetic. The doctor had told him that it would take weeks if not months before they could even start to heal. The visit to his brother Jay in Dublin didn't go much better. He had been polite, but distant. It wasn't hard to see that he blamed his older brother for not being there for their parents.

 _Never mind that we were busy trying to stop the damn Xindi from finishing the job,_ Trip thought bitterly.

But his troubles didn't end there. His love life, if one could call it that, was even more in tatters than the ship. His relationship, or whatever it was, with T'Pol simply went nowhere. She had jumped his bones to claim her stake before Amanda could, and since then she had held him at arms length, pushing him away if he dared come too close. Then in the last days she had started edging closer to him again. Revealing her age, even if it was accidental, might be a big step for a Vulcan, but for his human self, the whole thing was still going nowhere. Ever since that night she hadn't offered a single kiss or hug or any other sign of interest.

That was before she dropped the bomb on him, of course. Suddenly she wanted him to come to Vulcan with her to stay in her mother's house. But she planned to introduce him as 'a colleague' – no way he was going to gatecrash her mother's house before she had even acknowledged any interest in a relationship. Her last comment on the matter was still the incessant blather about how it had been an error to 'explore' human sexuality with him. And besides, going to Vulcan would mean leaving Hoshi behind – the only one, who had kept him sane during that ridiculous dancing around each other with T'Pol.

God knows on how many evenings he had sat in her quarters endlessly talking and complaining about T'Pol's antics, but even Hoshi could not make sense of some of T'Pol's decisions some times, even though he suspected she had more insight into the mind of the resident Vulcans than most others. He knew that they met in her quarters regularly since the early second year of their mission.

His heated argument with T'Pol, that ended in her calling him Trip for the first time was also fueled by his brain-wracking worry about Hoshi, who had been abducted by the Reptilians and as soon as she was back on the ship, Jon took her on a suicide mission that he didn't come back from. When he held Hoshi in his arms after her return to the ship, he had barely held together. What he had really wanted was bawling unashamedly in joy and relief.

Asking them to move to Denobula with him could be an option. He snorted in grim amusement. They'd be the smallest family on the planet, but at least nobody was going to question or judge a man living with two females. They'd probably just wonder why he was missing the third wive. But there was the little detail of how to break the news to them. T'Pol couldn't even decide to launch into a relationship with him alone. The thought that she'd accept that he loved Hoshi, too was probably completely preposterous. If anything, he should probably get used to the thought that he'll lose both.

Meanwhile sickbay came into sight. With Hoshi, Phlox and himself as the only people on the ship, he thought Hoshi would like some company. Being laid up having to listen to the incessant happy chatter of Phlox was trying at the best of times. Since Hoshi was still recovering, today was probably not the best day to talk about this, he procrastinated.

When he entered sickbay he saw Phlox don a jacket.

"You going somewhere, doc?"

"To the surface of course," the Denobulan answered with one of the impossibly bright smiles of his. "Aren't you supposed to be off the ship, Commander?"

"Had to get a few things I forgot," Trip lied, hoping that the doctor would not report to the captain that the chief engineer had sneaked back on board for want of a better place to stay.

"If you are here, maybe you can spare a few minutes to keep Ensign Sato company, hm?" the doctor asked.

"Well, that's what I came for, actually. She must be bored out of her mind by now. Where is she anyway?" he asked, seeing that all biobeds were empty.

"She is in the decon chamber," Phlox explained and looked at one of his monitors. "She needs another ninety minutes of radiation treatment. Since you've repaired the chamber often enough I think you know how to let yourself in and out. The radiation is harmless to anything but Reptilian nanoviruses. Do you think you could spare the time to stay until the end of the decon cycle?"

"No problem doc, I've got nothing planned," Trip said, trying to make it not too obvious that he had no plans to even leave the ship.

"That would be a big help, Commander and it would allow me to extend my – what did Lieutenant Reed call it? - a yes, my 'pub crawl' with him and Ensign Maywheather. I will need to stay away from any alcoholic beverages of course."

"Have fun, doc," Trip said with a laugh, imagining a wasted Malcolm dragging Phlox from one water hole to the next. "Need me to operate the transporter controls?"

"That will not be necessary, Commander. Lieutenant Hess tells me that everything is programmed for an autonomous transport. "

"Was only an offer," Trip said with shrug. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Once the cycle is complete, please make sure Ensign Sato gets home to her quarters safely," Phlox instructed. "Please call me when you have done so."

"Will do, doc. Have fun down there," Trip said with a smile and watched the Denobulan leave.

=/\=

Trip saw Hoshi's face light up with a bright smile when he entered, but he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're naked, Hoshi," he stammered, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

"Oh, you noticed?" Hoshi asked mischievously and giggled. He gasped when she struck a suggestive pose as if she was to have a nude photo taken. "Do you like what you see?"

Given the obvious invitation, he checked out her slender body. She had obviously lost some weight and was a bit on the skinny side as a result. Her butt was small and firm, as were her breasts. The short stubble covering her love triangle was a sign that she normally kept the area shaved, if it wasn't for the fact that her 'hosts' did have only nanoviruses, but no lady shavers on stock.

"You're beautiful, Ensign," he stuttered, using her rank in his confusion. Her silvery laughter shook him out of his baffled haze.

"And you are entirely overdressed, Commander," she answered in kind.

"What part of you needs decontamination exactly," he asked while zipping his uniform open. "I cannot remember a single time that Phlox had someone strip down to nothing for decon."

"He didn't ask me to," she explained with a giggle and he could see a slight blush creep up her cheeks. "I just like being naked."

Trip chuckled. Who would have thought? His shy little Hoshi was a closet nudist. "That explains why you always keep your quarters so warm," he noted, pulling the blue undershirt over his head. ”I had always thought it was because of T'Pol. Between the two of you you keep the life support systems on its toes.”

He came to stand next to the bench she was lying on in his blue Starfleet underpants. Hoshi had sat up and he could see her gaze roam up and down his body. She made a motion as if she pushed down the panties she wasn't wearing.

He took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest. He sent her a lopsided grin.

"You want me to get naked, too?" he asked. It was a rhetorical question, of course.

"Yes, I want to see you naked," Hoshi said with the smile he found so enchanting. He saw how she playfully rolled her eyes.

"You've heard the rumors, haven't you?" he asked, smiling back at her.

She nodded, playing shy.

He traced the inside of his cheek with the tip of his tongue. It wasn't really surprising that this particular rumor had reached her. Ever since Anna had walked in on him while he was taking a shower in Engineering, news had spread fast among the female crew that the chief engineer, one of the most coveted catches on the ship to begin with, was 'very well endowed'. He was sure that if the rumor mill was working anything like it usually did, most women on the ship believed by now, he'd give a horse an inferiority complex.

Two could play this game, however and considering that Hoshi seemed to be in a flirtatious mood, he just went along with it.

"So you dare me to strip down for you?" he said with a challenging grin. "I might think about it, if I get to shave you, after I've escorted you back to your quarters."

He fought a laugh when she blushed a lovely shade of beet red.

"Ok, deal," she giggled after a while. "Now down with it."

With a grin he pushed down his underpants and threw them over his shoulder.

"Holy shit," Hoshi squealed and he chuckled, seeing her amazed stare at his organ.

"Just short of nine inches when fully operational, if you need to know," he said in mock-exasperation as she continued to ogle his meat. He could feel some blood rushing south as Hoshi's obvious fascination with his sizable appendage started to arouse him.

"I don't think the word short and that behemoth belong in the same sentence," she stammered.

"What is it about the female obsession with size?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "Don't they say: 'It's not the size of the boat, but the motion of the ocean'?"

"True," she said absentminded. "But you can try as hard as you like, it takes a long time to get to England in a row boat."

Trip doubled over, laughing and when she was shaken out of her awe, she started giggling, too.

"Come over here, Fury, have a seat," she said and patted the bench next to her.

"So now that we've gawked at each other," he said. "How are you doing, Hoshi?"

"I'm getting better. I've still got nightmares, but Phlox says they'll go away, once the last nanoviruses are gone. The count is already low enough to be out of the woods."

"Glad to hear it," he said. "We were really worried about you, but I must say you surprised the lot of us. You're a lot stronger than you seem."

"I'm a lot that I don't seem like," she said with a giggle.

"Like a closet nudist," he said with a grin. "Who would have thought? The shy little wall flower..."

Hoshi snorted. "That shy little wall flower came aboard on a two-year probation."

Trip looked at her with amazement. There was definitely a story in there. "You can't stop there," he demanded.

"In my second month at STC I had a difference of opinion with the Company Commander. I broke his arm."

Trip's eyes went wide. "Can I ask why?"

"Poker."

"You broke his arm playing cards? How did you do that?"

"He tried to shut down a game I was running for some of the recruits and a couple of the training staff."

This was getting better and better. "Hold on," Trip said with a surprised laugh. "You ran a floating poker game at STC?"

"The way the regulations are worded, gambling was an honor violation only if it took place during duty hours. So I ran the game on weekends. One night my C.C. showed up, tried to sweep all the chips off the table. And I, well, I have a black belt in Aikido. I think he was just upset that I hadn't invited him to play."

Trip shook his head in amazement. Then he noticed that gleam of mirth in her eyes.

"Out with it, Hoshi," he demanded chuckling. "That's not the whole story, is it."

"It's the official version," she said with a naughty grin. "The reality is, the skunk tried to grope my butt while I was doing a striptease and I kicked the shit out of him."

Trip doubled over in laughter. "You got to be kidding me!"

Hoshi shook her head, smiling. "No kidding."

 


	2. Love Me Tender

Hoshi's heart melted and ached at the same time, seeing him laugh and seemingly unable to stop. If only he knew what she was about to confess. She tried to save the image of his joy for her memory as she wasn't sure he would ever talk to her again after she had told him the truth. But he deserved to know it. She watched him while he wound down from his fit of laughter. If there was anything positive about this situation, it was the fact that she got the unexpected chance to talk to him alone.

"You are something else, honey," he said, eyes moist with mirth.

 _Do you have to make this so hard on me, love?_ she thought, when she heard his appellation. _Get it over with, girl,_ she demanded of herself mentally.

"Why didn't you go to Vulcan with T'Pol?" she asked softly, out of the blue and she could see him go tense.

"I can't, Hoshi," he admitted, suddenly much more serious. "She doesn't even acknowledge any interest in a relationship. She wanted to introduce me as a 'colleague'. That's not how things work. She can't play this 'come here, go away, come here, go away' game for half a year and then just drop the 'meet my mom' bomb on me. Half a year ago she jumped my bones and ever since then I wasn't even worthy of a kiss."

"She's confused," Hoshi said, taking a deep breath. The moment of truth was approaching fast – frighteningly fast.

"You don't say," he said and she could hear his biting sarcasm. "I'd say she doesn't know what she wants."

"She does know what she wants, but she knows she probably can't have it."

"What do you mean?" he asked and the mixture of hope and despair in his eyes made her heart ache.

"Trip," she swallowed hard and took another deep breath. "You aren't the only one she has taken to her bed."

It was out! She could clearly see that he was struggling, hands balled into fists.

  
  


"Who?" she heard him ask barely containing his anger. "Malcolm? The Captain? You know who, don't you?"

"Me, Trip; she took me to her bed," she admitted. To her utter shock he started laughing. It was not a hearty belly laugh, like before. It sounded more like the nervous laugh after pulling through a frightful situation. She had expected him to blow up in a blinding rage, but there he was, laughing nervously. Her own heartbeat was just short of a painful palpitation.

"So she wanted to try a bit of woman-on-woman action," he said with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "What's the problem? If anything I'm happy it was you and not one of the more gossipy women on the ship. Looks like that exploration blather wasn't so far fetched after all."

"You don't understand, Trip," she said barely above a whisper. "If you asked her about it, she would dismiss it as an experiment. But the truth is, she loves both of us and now she doesn't know what to do."

He showed no visible reaction to her revelation. She couldn't quite make sense of the situation. She had just admitted to him that the woman he loved did love not only him but also someone else and he had gone silent. Some errant tears where running silently down his cheeks.

"Do you love her, too?" he asked with a sudden calm that frightened her. Was he short of blowing up?

"Yes, Trip, I love her." she admitted, looking down at the floor.

"And what about me?" he asked, still threateningly calm. "Could you live with the knowledge that T'Pol takes me to bed, too?"

 _Fuck it, may just as well get it all off my chest,_ she swore in her mind.

"Trip, we're sitting next to each other, stark naked. Why do you think I’m quite comfortable with that? Every fiber in my body screams that I want to be with you when she takes you to bed," she said softly. "I love you just as much as I love T'Pol."

Here you go - it was out. The anxiety of how he would react threatened to render her unable to breathe. Her heart was pounding so hart she could feel a light pain in her ears with every beat. He didn't show any reaction. He just sat there, looking at his feet, saying nothing.

"How'd you guys feel about settling on Denobula?" he asked softly after what felt like an eternity.

Her whole body started to shake when she realized what his question was meant to say. She could barely hold on to the bench as a massive wave of joy hit her like a ton of bricks. With a howl of relief she threw herself in his arms and let loose.

=/\=

"Oh my god, Oh my god," Hoshi wailed in his arms. Heavy sobs rocked her fragile body. "Tell me you don't just say that!"

He gently stroked her hair. "Hoshi, darlin', I spent the better part of last night wading through the database, trying to find a place where people might accept a polyamorous inter-species relationship. I was racking my brain how to let you and T'Pol know that I've fallen hard for both of you. Heck and here we are, all three having the same 'problem'. I was too afraid to tell anyone of you, because I was scared witless that I'd lose both of you."

He chuckled and shook his head at this turn of events.

"Hold me, love, please hold me," Hoshi pleaded and put her head in his lap.

He gently stroked her long tousled hair and soon the sobs subsided and she fell asleep in his lap.

=/\=

"Sssh," he hissed softly when Hoshi woke up with a start. The loud beep announced the end of the decontamination cycle. He gently caressed her shoulder and got lost in her dark eyes. She had turned onto to her back and looked up at him with that blindingly beautiful smile.

"Tell me this isn't just a dream," she whispered.

"If it is, it's the best one I've ever had," he said and gently cupped one of her breasts. "God, you're beautiful, darlin'."

"Don't stop," she pleaded as he gently caressed the little lump of soft tissue in his palm.

"Have to stop, sorry," he said and helped her sit up. "I promised Phlox to escort you home once the cycle is finished. He didn't say I couldn't stay with you after I've done 'at."

She laughed in delight.

"Anyways," he said, adopting a mock-official tone. "I seem to remember that one young, insolent and impossibly pretty ensign dared me to get naked. Since she claims to like being naked, I dare her that we go home just as we are."

He laughed when he saw Hoshi's stunned look. He could tell she had to think about it, but then she flashed him that beautiful smile again. "What do I get in return if I do it?"

"You choose," he said.

He could tell she didn't need much time to think. "Make love to me, Trip. I want you to make slow, gentle love to me all night."

His grin turned into a scowl.

"Hoshi, I'd love nothing more than that. But look at yourself. I'll have to be careful not to split you in half at your normal weight. At the moment I could whistle the Ave Maria through your rib cage. Don't know how long's it been for you, but I've gone for half a year now. A couple of days more until you're fully recovered shouldn't be so hard."

She sauntered up to him. "I don't want to wait anymore. I've been dreaming of having you in my bed for a long time. I know you'll be gentle, love. First you shave me and then you take me, gently and slowly. We have all the time in the world."

"Stop it," he whispered and kissed her. "If you keep sweet-talking me like that, the treacherous organ is going to knock down a bulk head. Deal, we'll try, but I'll stop at the first sign of pain, got me?"

"Come on," she said nodding her acceptance. She shoved their clothes into his arms and they walked out of decon, stark naked.

=/\=

_I could have throttled Maxwell, Jon thought as he hoisted up his climbing equipment. He just let that pointy-eared bastard accuse me of murdering a ship-load of Vulcans and blames me for blowing a gasket! 'You need a vacation' my ass. What I need is a commanding officer, who doesn't take the Vulcan's side and a place to stay where nobody is calling me a damn hero every five minutes. Hell three days in the mountains will do me some good. Nobody, who's going to fawn over me._

His anger drove him to walk faster.

He stopped and squinted his eyes before rubbing them in disbelief. Then he shook his head a few times, just for good measure. Nope – still there. He shook his head again. Nope. It wasn't a hallucination. There in the corridor were really his communications officer and the chief engineer coming his way – hand in hand, naked as jaybirds and giggling like school children.

"Hi Captain."

"Cheers Cap'n"

When he could finally comprehend what he had just seen, they had already disappeared around the corner of the next T-junction.

He dropped his backpack and sunk to his knees, his mouth gaping open in disbelief.

And then he doubled over, unable to stop laughing.

=/\=

They reeled into Hoshi's quarters, laughing hysterically.

"We are so in trouble," Trip cackled holding his side.

"Technically we're off-duty," Hoshi added between laughs.

They kissed hungrily for several minutes, their hands roaming over each other's bodies. When they broke off their tongue-wrestling match, he sorted through their discarded clothing to find the pocket with his communicator.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hoshi eagerly collecting the necessary tools to have her private parts cleaned of the annoying stubble. He flipped the communicator open.

"Tucker to Phlox."

"Phlox here," came the reply after a few moments.

"I've delivered your patient home safely and she looks quite lively, I might add."

"Excellent Commander, feel free to contact me if there are any problems."

"I doubt there will be," Trip said with a grin when he saw Hoshi lie down across the bunk with her legs spread wide. "Um,..., the Captain hasn't contacted you, has he?"

"No, Commander, why?"

"Just a thought Phlox, just a thought. Enjoy your evening."

"Likewise, Commander."

Trip couldn't see it, but he just knew that Phlox was wearing that shit-eating grin of his right now. He knew a suggestive undertone when he heard it.

"Right, darlin'," he said with a lusty grin, rubbing his palms together. "Now we're gonna make that sweet pussy o' yours really smooth."

After washing his hands he returned to her room, where Hoshi was still lying across the bunk on her back, her legs spread wide and hanging over the edge of it. She had a blindfold tied around her head."

"Something I need to know?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Doing it with a blindfold makes me horny like the neighbors cat," Hoshi admitted with a giggle.

"Ask me," he said and slapped his erect organ lightly against her left knee.

"Oooh," Hoshi cooed.

He grabbed the can and sprayed a little hill of cream onto the center of her love triangle. With gentle movements of his right hand he spread it over the stubble covered area. He dunked the lady shaver into the bowl of water and gently started scraping the hair off her sensitive parts.

"God, yes love, make me nice and clean again," she sighed.

"That's the plan, honey," he replied and cleaned the shaver in the water. More and more of her sensitive area was unearthed from beneath the foam and he realized he had entered a race. Hoshi was getting wet – really wet – and her gushing juices were washing the foam off.

"Hoshi, darlin'," he said in amazement. "You're gushing like a fire hose!"

"God I'm so horny," she begged. "Hurry up sweetie, I need you in me."

A few more scrapes and Hoshi's privates were as smooth as a baby's ass. He let his hand check the result of his handiwork while wiping off the remains of the foam. Hoshi meanwhile kept moaning and groaning. He slowly licked the length of her opening, eliciting a loud squeal when he flicked her pleasure knob with his tongue.

He stood up and put the shaving utensils on her desk. Looking back he saw a whimpering, blindfolded Hoshi lying on her back, waiting to collect her prize for streaking the Captain. He grinned as he went back to the bed.

He gently rolled her on her side. Since she was still so fragile, yet determined to take him, he decided that a position that didn't require him to lie on top of her was the better option. He lay down behind her and ran the head of his tool along the length of her labia until he found the entrance and very slowly he started to push in.

"Oh my god, yes!" Hoshi whimpered and he reached around her body, cupping her left breast.

"You ok, sweetie?" he asked as he ventured ahead into her tight opening.

"You're so big," she groaned raising her leg as his tool spread her wide. "Push in more, sweetie, push, push."

He slung his arm around her raised leg to help her hold it up. A few more gentle pushes and he was completely buried inside her tight opening.

"You've taken it all, darlin'. You're amazing," he whispered.

"My womb says thanks," she groaned and giggled at the same time. "Make love to me sweetie. Take me gently."

Kissing her shoulder blades and kneading her breast, he started to move, slowly and steadily.


	3. Startling Discoveries

"This is not the way to my mother's house," T'Pol noted evenly, but she could see that the driver did not show much of a reaction. "Stop the vehicle immediately."

"All will be explained in due time, T'Pol- _kan_ ," the driver said calmly without looking back and T'Pol finally recognized the voice. Not too many of her clansmen were still referring to her by this diminutive. She was sixty-five years of age, after all. Her driver was none other than krei Solan, Professor of Engineering at the Vulcan Academy of Science. The situation was still confusing, but the presence of a trusted clansman was at least reassuring. No clansman would ever bring harm to her.

The vehicle came to a stop in front of a remote dwelling and with the trained eye of a former operative T'Pol noticed two young clansmen well camouflaged among the atrium's rich vegetation. They were carrying lirpa's. Her old instincts kicked in and all her senses were on full alert. This situation was not normal.

"Go inside, T'Pol-kan," Solan instructed. "Your mother awaits you. You are safe here. I will wait nearby."

Wordlessly she exited the vehicle, her duffel bag hanging loose over her shoulder, ready to be used as a defensive device to swing at any potential attacker. Carefully she ventured across the atrium toward the open entrance of the residence. When she had reached it she carefully pressed her back against the wall, ready to pounce at anyone, who would dare to attack.

With her instincts in overdrive she reflexively yanked up the duffel to protect her abdomen, when an unexpected, but familiar voice addressed her.

"You can come in daughter, there is no danger here."

Putting the duffel back over her shoulder, she entered the house.

"It is agreeable to see you, daughter," T'Les said in accent-free Standard English. "It is unfortunate that the conditions under which we meet are fairly disagreeable."

=/\=

Hoshi stepped out of the shower, warm water still dripping off her body. She looked in the mirror then down at her body and sighed. Trip was right, she really was skinny and to her chagrin the loss of the little body fat she possessed to begin with had rendered her breasts even smaller than they were already. She didn't think that Trip understood how much it had helped her that he had spent a lot of time caressing her almost flat chest. His fascination with her bust, which looked like mere pimples in comparison to T'Pol's 'equipment' at the moment, had slowly eradicated her self-consciousness about its perceived inadequacy.

"They're perfectly fine, darlin'," she heard him say from the adjacent room. "You just need to get some meat back on your bones. Now towel off and let me stare a bit more at them, ok?"

Hoshi stood in the bathroom, her mouth gaping open in shock. How could he know? Quickly drying herself, she went back to the living room.

"How did you know?"

"I knew you'd think about them first time you run past a mirror. I had some sort of premonition and you were talking about them in your sleep, too."

"Do you really think they'll get bigger again?" she asked unsure of herself.

Bless his heart. Her sweetheart walked over and twirled his tongue around her nipple a couple of times. "Darlin', even if they stay like that. I love you and not your tits – well them too, but you get my meaning. And besides, they are still nice and firm. I like small tits. Not that T'Pol's are bad and they're probably good for a hell of a _paizuri_ , but yours are perfectly fine, too."

"You know Japanese?"

"Only the really interesting words," he said with a chuckle.

"I see you are still admiring my toy box," Hoshi said with a giggle when she saw that her 'special drawer' was still open. She had asked him to put the shaving tools and the blindfold into it and he was obviously interested in some of its more exotic contents.

"Toys?" she heard him say with an amused snort. "I thought you've got a second job as a torturer."

Not unsurprisingly, the first thing he took out was 'Big Rick', her and T'Pol's favorite toy – a double sided strap-on dildo. It consisted of a four-strap harness with a synthetic, life-like member on either side. The 'inboard' device was inserted into the user's vagina. The devices party piece was that either side could be used 'inboard' or 'outboard', depending on size preference.

"I see that you weren't quite as unprepared for my size as I had thought," he said dryly, causing her to giggle. He was holding up the bigger one of the two attached pleasure toys, which was only slightly smaller than his natural equipment. "Are you trying to tell me you used that monster on T'Pol?"

"Well, T'Pol used it on me, mostly," she giggled, amused by his open-mouthed look of astonishment. "But, trust me, T'Pol is a _lot_ more adventurous than you think."

"I take it, you've been taken to bed more than once then?" he said and she could hear the slightly hurt undertone.

"Don't be hurt, sweetie," she said and kissed him gently. "It was a stupid thing to say to you, but T'Pol wasn't lying when she said she wanted to explore human sexuality. After her snafu telling you that it was an experiment, she didn't want to hurt you further, so she asked me to show her the ropes."

"Oh, yeah, not touching me for half a year really didn't hurt me," he said sarcastically.

"You know her," Hoshi pleaded. "She's stubborn as a mule at saddle time. She was hell-bent on becoming adept at human mating before she took you to bed again. She knew that your first time was not exactly a spectacle."

"It was a bit on the bland side," Trip admitted. "But she doesn't need to become Mata Hari. I don't love her for her sex techniques. If your toy collection is anything to go by, I'll have a hard enough time trying to keep up with you."

Hoshi giggled. "Just wait until she's back. You better be in peak condition that day. The amount of games she comes up with will knock you over."

"Ok, enough sex talk," he decreed, putting 'Big Rick' back into the drawer, closing it. "Like it or not, you'll need to wear some clothes for a while, because we'll go down to the surface to plunder the nearest restaurant. You need to get some meat back on your ribs."

"And maybe some body fat," she sighed, pointing at her breasts.

=/\=

T'Pol was sitting in the main living room of the unknown residence, across from her mother. She sipped the juice her mother had offered her.

"Mother, what is the purpose of this subterfuge? You have not informed me that you have relocated. And why are we conversing in Standard."

"This is not my residence. It belongs to a distant relative. The need for subterfuge will become apparent shortly. First let me know how your life developed."

"I am reasonably well, mother. There are several personal matters that cause me problems, but looking at our current circumstances they appear rather minor. Why are we here?"

"There has been … a development that makes us a target for the High Command. I had sent a communication to Starfleet advising you not to come, but obviously my message did not reach you in time."

"Mother, you need to be more specific," T'Pol demanded, slightly impatient. "Why are you a target and who is 'us'?"

She saw her mother disappear into an adjacent room and after a while she came back in company of a young female.

"This is T'Jira," her mother announced. "She, who is my beloved. She is also the reason why we converse in human Standard. She needs practical experience with the language, because there is reason to believe that we will need the ability to converse in the human language soon."

T'Pol reflexively exchanged a nod with the young female and concentrated on the unexpected arrival. She was young – likely a decade younger than herself. While a vast difference in age between mates was not unheard of on Vulcan, it was not a frequent occurrence either. T'Jira's physique appeared close to that of Hoshi – including the long black hair – but there was a striking difference. T'Jira possessed almost excessively sized mammary features. She was aesthetically most pleasing.

"To speak the truth, I had expected an adverse reaction to the news," she heard her mother say after a while.

"Your union might not be as unique as you think," T'Pol admitted, looking at her feet. "I too have developed an intimate affection for another female... and a male. I had hoped to find the time and counsel here to decide a suitable course of action."

"Taking two mates would indeed be fairly unusual," T'Les explained. "But it might interest you daughter that it is indeed not unheard of."

T'Pol looked up, asking her mother for clarification without using words.

"Ever since I realized that I was attracted to the females of our species rather than the males, I began researching the issue of non-conventional life-styles in a clandestine manner," T'Les explained. "There are several types of unconventional unions, including rare cases of three or more mates."

"Would such a research not be dangerous?" T'Pol asked. "The High Command has not been known for their tolerance in recent years."

"Now you know why we meet under these circumstances," T'Les explained. "The High Command has indeed found out. I was not aware that they had me under surveillance for several years already. So great has their paranoia become that they considered me suspicious because twenty years after your father's death I had not officially taken a new mate. For obvious reasons I could of course not correct their misconception."

"Then we must find a way to get you off the planet," T'Pol said and shot up from her seat. "I have seen in recent years what the High Command is capable of. You are in grave danger."

"We know," T'Jira spoke up for the first time, in heavily accented English. "But our place is here. It is not us—it is our society, which is in danger."

T'Pol shot them a questioning glance.

"The High Command is planning something," her mother explained. "And it involves the humans. The authorities have begun to isolate the human Embassy. In recent weeks we have faced increasing difficulties to contact human colleagues. Return to your human crewmates at once. We have taken precautions for our own safety."

"You are going into hiding," T'Pol stated.

"Yes. When the time comes, we shall let you know where to find us. Now go child."

"I have been here a mere hour, mother."

"And that is an hour too long," T'Les replied and handed her a data chip. "Solan awaits you. Go to these coordinates. It is a rare location where transmissions cannot be monitored. Contact your Starfleet and return to them."

"Stay safe mother, and you T'Jira," T'Pol said, hoisting up her bag.

"Stay safe," they answered and T'Pol hurriedly left the house

=/\=

"I'm so full," Hoshi complained when they walked into her quarters. "I had planned to ravish you on the spot as soon as we're back, but I'm too full to move. I need a nap."

"Take a nap, darlin'," he said, gently kissing her neck. "I was serious when I said that we better wait till you've regained your strength."

"And I was serious when I said, I like to be naked. Now peel me out of this dress, please."

"Happy to oblige ma'am," he said with a chuckle and started to open the zip on the back of her dress. With not much Hoshi in it to obstruct gravity the light garment fell to the ground. With a swift movement he hooked his thumbs behind her panties' waistband and pushed them down too. He hoisted her up, kissed her on the mouth and both nipples before carrying her to the bunk. He put her down gently and tucked her in. He carefully hid his shock about how light she was.

The short night and the full belly made her drift off swiftly into Morpheus' arms.

=/\=

"This doesn't make sense," the tactical officer reported. "Why does a Vulcan ship attack another Vulcan ship. And why would they attack a ship with a Starfleet officer on board?"

"I'm sure she will be able to explain it, but first we need to get her out of there," the captain replied, holding on to his chair as the ship was shuddering under the strain of being pushed to maximum velocity."

"It's a _D'Kyr_ class vessel. They are no match for our weapons, but that pitiful runabout they are shooting at won't hold on for long."

"Remember our orders. We are to rescue the two people from the runabout and only engage the Vulcans until we can retreat safely. Are they still on rendezvous course?"

"Yes," the tactical officer acknowledged. "But it will be close. We have mere seconds to get them out."

"Will they be out of Vulcan space when we meet them?"

"About one tenth of a light year."

"Make the matter transporter ready. As soon as we are in range, get them out and reverse course."

"As you wish, Captain."

=/\=

T'Pol scrambled to her feet. Having been beamed out from her co-pilot seat, she had landed on her backside as soon as she had materialized. Once she had stood up, she froze.

Her rescuer stood next to the officer, who had operated the transporter controls. He wore a satisfied smile.

"Welcome aboard the _Kumari_ , Commander."


	4. Menage a Trois

"Is there a reason why your own people shoot at you?" Shran asked.

"I am gratified for your assistance and I am quite willing to provide any explanation I have. Perhaps if you could spare a glass of Andorian Ale in the evening," she said boldly. "As my human crew mates say - after the last few hours, I could use 'a stiff drink'."

"Why wait for the evening?" Shran said with an appreciative laugh. Maybe it was due to her time among humans or her personality. He really started to respect this Vulcan more and more, every time they met.

"I would first like to request some help from your medical department. My companion was injured during the attack."

Shran gave a signal and the door to the transporter room opened. He had to fight laughing out loud when he saw the Vulcan freeze again. The Denobulan doctor from the human ship walked into the room and started caring for her injured companion after greeting her quite enthusiastically.

"I will explain," Shran said. "Follow me, Commander."

=/\=

Trip woke up with his head on Hoshi's desk. Reading repair lists and damage reports, while Hoshi took a mid-day nap, had soon tired him and he had dozed off. She was however no longer taking a nap, because his uniform was zipped open and she was kneeling under the desk with his rock-hard tool in her mouth.

"Hi vere fwieetie," she mumbled and continued swallowing as much of his meat as she could fit.

He put his hands behind his back and closed his eyes, savoring the unbelievably feeling of her soft lips sliding up and down his shaft. Her tongue work was a piece of art. It felt as if his whole body was vibrating, when she started to hum contently.

"God, Hoshi you're good at this," he groaned as his mind began to blur.

She responded by releasing him from her throat and started to lick along the full length of his tool's underside, agonizingly slowly. He whimpered in pleasure.

"Just tell me when you're close, love. I need all the calories I can get."

Trip laughed softly. "If you're keeping that up, I'll be close very soon, darlin'."

"That's the plan, sweetie," she cooed and swallowed his meat again.

He indeed did not last long. A mere 5 minutes later his body started to shiver and with groaned 'My god, Hoshi!' he discharged his payload into her throat.

=/\=

Shran raised an appreciative eyebrow when the Vulcan downed the first glass in one go.

"I was not aware that Andorians have developed transporter technology," she noted.

"We haven't," he answered, surprised that she didn't even make a face. "Mine is the only ship that has one. Courtesy of our pink-skin friends. It is a gesture of gratitude for my part in stopping the Xindi weapon."

"I suppose this is why you were still in the area?" she asked and he refilled her glass.

"We stayed for two days. You never know with Archer. He always finds ways to get himself into trouble," he quipped, raising his glass. When he had downed his second ale, her glass was empty again, too _. Drinking like a true warrior_ , he thought.

"You probably expect an explanation for the situation you found us in?" she stated dryly. He nodded.

"Another ale might help refresh my memory," she said and held out her glass.

Shran laughed out loud and refilled the glass. "You have obviously been researching Andorian drinking customs."

"I was fleeing the planet," she explained deadpan after downing another glass. He could see that the beverage started affecting her. "The High Command has tried to get hold of me for quite some time. I helped exposing the listening post at P'Jem and I embarrassed them when I came back from the Expanse, proving that they could have helped Earth had they tried. They... they don't like me."

Shran grinned. With a bit of ale, Vulcans even had a sense of humor. He gave her and himself another refill.

"May I ask... how it was that _you_ came to our aid?" she asked and Shran could hear that her speech became increasingly slurred, yet she chugged down the next glass like a true warrior. After four glasses, some Andorians would have been on the ground already.

"Since your only warp 5 ship is in space dock and the other one not ready yet. Starfleet contacted us. That's three times now they owe me. If I may ask: If you knew that your High Command was after you, why did you travel to Vulcan at all?"

He refilled both glasses again and they downed them. It wasn't hard to notice that she was quite inebriated by now.

"Wanted Trip to meet my mother," she prattled, switching to Andorian, slurred, but undoubtedly fairly fluent Andorian. It reminded him that he was dealing with a former operative.

"He is not with you," he stated the obvious.

"He... declined to come,... because I'm a fool," she said.

Shran looked at her expectantly. Her hand shot out with the glass in it. "Fffffor the memory," she prattled. He refilled, only her glass this time.

"I fell... fell for him and a female," she struggled after downing another glass and Shran started to wonder how much ale this slender Vulcan could take. They were deep into their second bottle. "She knows, but him... I never told. I'm afffraid he doesn't want me anymore."

Shran was about to answer when her eyes rolled back and she passed out. He could catch her shoulders in time to avoid her head slamming onto the table. He hoisted her up and carried her to a divan in the far corner of his ready room. He put her down and covered her with a blanket.

"You drank like a true warrior, Vulcan. I salute you."

He walked unsteadily out of his room onto the bridge.

"This room is off-limits for everybody," he growled. "If I learn that anyone has opened this door, there will... be... bloodshed!"

=/\=

"Time to return the favor," Trip said carrying Hoshi to the bunk.

"Wait," she said and he stopped, looking down into her smiling face.

"I have a dare for you," she said in a hushed voice. "I want you to throw me over your shoulder, carry me to engineering and go down on me on top of the warp reactor."

"You're crazy, Hoshi!" he exclaimed. "What if the captain comes back again, or worse, someone from the repair crews?"

"How does waking up the same way like that for a week sound?" she whispered suggestively into his ear.

She squealed and giggled in excitement, when he wordlessly tossed her naked body around his neck into a fireman's lift and carried her out the door.

=/\=

No, no, no, no! This just didn't happen, did it!? Having returned from his short two-day mountain climbing trip with Erika, he was about to dump his climbing equipment back in his quarters – if he could find the place. That did seem like quite a challenge right now, because something had to be seriously wrong with his vision.

There definitely _was_ something wrong with his vision, else it would mean that he had just been overtaken by his chief engineer, carrying his communications officer on his shoulders. And both of them had apparently no full understanding for the concept of wearing clothes.

Well, they were off-duty, technically, but...

=/\=

T'Pol woke up with a crippling head ache. Looking around she found herself in Commander Shran's ready room. Two empty bottles and two glasses bore testimony to last night’s bacchanal. Why was trying to honor Andorian customs so painful – and so debilitating? Her mind was absolutely blank as to what had transpired the evening before. A look under the blanket reassured her that she was at least still fully clothed and had apparently not engaged in any foolish sexual relations. She could not even sort out her desire for the two partners she already had mated with. Adding a third one was not necessarily conductive to finding peace.

The door opened and Commander Shran and doctor Phlox entered.

"I suppose you are not feeling too well?" Phlox asked with his usual exuberance.

"A most adept description," she groaned and the doctor injected a hypospray. "What are you doing on this ship, doctor?"

"Commander Shran picked me up on Earth. The Andorians have few physicians who are familiar with Vulcan physiology and your mother's message made it quite clear that your exit from Vulcan would not be without complications."

"My mother's message? The one advising me not to travel to Vulcan?" she asked, still holding her head even though the pain started to subside.

"Yes, unfortunately it only arrived two hours after you had left and Starfleet could not know if they could trust the captain of the vessel that transported you to Vulcan. You might find the news comforting that your mother has contacted the human embassy that she and her companion have arrived at their new location. I suppose you understand the cryptic message?"

"I am grateful for your help, doctor, and yes I comprehend the meaning of my mother’s message," she said. "Would you please leave me and Commander Shran alone for a moment?"

"Of course," he said before leaving. "You know where to find me."

"Commander, have I done... anything foolish last night?" she asked once Phlox was out of the room.

"Drinking like a true warrior is not foolish," he proclaimed. "You honored our customs. But you may have divulged more details about your life than Vulcans normally do."

She stared at him in shock.

"Rest assured, Commander. None of this will ever leave this room. You have my word as an officer of the Imperial Guard."

"What did I... divulge?"

"You told me of your desire for two mates."

She closed her eyes and applied some breathing techniques to get the shock over her own behavior under control.

"If you want to take the advice from someone, whose race needs four mates for a successful marriage," he said. "Be like the brave warrior you are. Confront them with your wishes."

"It might not be so easy."

"Commander," Shran said and sat down in a chair. "An Andorian quad usually consists of two pairs, who have a deep affection for one mate. That affection is strong enough to motivate them to share their partners with the other two mates. Quads in which three or even all four mates love each other are exceedingly rare. Tell your Commander Tucker and the other female about your desires. If their affection for you is strong enough, they might share your attention and there might even be a chance that both desire each other as well. The worst that can happen is that your relationship does not work. But at the moment it does not exist at all and all you have is emotional pain, which must be even harder for you Vulcans than it is for us."

"I am grateful for your advice, Commander," she said meekly.

=/\=

_two days later_

"Wow, this is amazing," Trip said as they walked into Hoshi's house on Okinawa. It was a traditional Japanese design with a garden that was obviously well kept in her absence.

"At least we don't have to worry about running into the Captain here," she giggled, peeling off her clothes – predictably. "Would you mind being a good engineer and get the heating and the pump running for the _onsen_?"

"The what?" he asked.

"The bath - just outside the back door," she explained, rolling her eyes with a grin. Her sweetie definitely needed to learn some Japanese.

As he nestled with the controls, Hoshi squatted down next to him and told him about T'Pol's aborted journey to Vulcan.

“Is she ok? And her mom?”

“Her message was rather short. Her mother is in hiding, but safe. T'Pol was picked up by Shran. They'll deliver her here in a few hours.”

“That'll spoil the surprise.”

“Sure, but we will have another one for her, because you are going to 'punish' her for only taking _me_ to bed and leaving you in the lurch for half a year.”

His eyes grew wide as Hoshi revealed her master plan.

=/\=

T'Pol stepped out of the Andorian shuttle at the landing coordinates that Starfleet had forwarded to them. She had agreed to be debriefed on what had transpired on Vulcan, but the Starfleet authorities had granted her a night’s sleep beforehand. She was not quite sure that she really would find too much sleep though. The information that Trip and Hoshi were residing in the young ensign’s home had unsettled her. What if her perpetual indecisiveness had driven them into each other's arms, leaving her with none of the two mates she desired?

"Convey my gratitude and best regards to Commander Shran," she told the pilot in Andorian. In reference to her culture the pilot answered with a silent nod and closed the hatch.

Judging by the sounds she heard when she entered the dwelling, her beloved was most content as Hoshi's giggles could be heard quite clearly. When she walked out into the backyard, she froze. She saw Trip and Hoshi unclothed in a hot bath. He was stimulating her breasts with his tongue. Hoshi still looked grossly malnourished, but slightly healthier than before her departure. Trip's physique looked even more aesthetically pleasing than she remembered him.

He stopped stimulating Hoshi and turned to look at her.

"Surprise," she heard him say. "Guess what, all three of us had the same 'problem'."

She could feel her body starting to shiver, when she realized that Shran's most optimistic prediction turned out to be true.

"Forgive me, beloved," she said meekly. "I should have told you the truth earlier."

“Indeed you should have,” she heard him say sternly. “And not only that. You have also been uncharacteristically remiss in your exploration of human sexuality. Wouldn't you agree, Commander, that your results are going to be unrepresentative if you collect a whole host of them by mating with a female, but neglected to test them with a male, even though a subject of study has been available?”

Her body started to shiver again, this time with excitement and arousal. Her beloved did not seriously question her qualification as a scientist. Obviously Hoshi had informed him about her interest in submissive role play and had playfully started to take up a dominant position.

“You are right Commander, I have been remiss in my work. I submit myself to any punishment you see fit.”

T'Pol wondered how he could stay so calm despite the fact that Hoshi was stimulating his large penis under the water, while she could barely contain her arousal and felt her underpants become soaked.

“Hm, I believe a demotion to crewman for twelve hours should do as disciplinary action,” he 'ordered'. “Additionally, since you have neglected to include me in your research, I am of course completely uneducated in matters pertaining the pleasuring of a Vulcan. I believe a scientific demonstration to reduce my knowledge deficit will be prudent.”

“As you wish, Commander,” she answered, her voice trembling with excitement.

While Hoshi sauntered past into the house, she looked longingly into his eyes, waiting for her 'punishment' in excitement. 


	5. Punishing Crewman T'Pol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip get's to see a completely different side of T'Pol

###  When Hoshi came back out and tied the blindfold around T'Pol's head, Trip realized that she had not exaggerated when she said that just blindfolding the Vulcan would make her soaking wet in two seconds. A wet patch appeared on T'Pol's blue catsuit. Hoshi stood next to T'Pol, stark naked and eager to 'assist' T'Pol with her demonstration.

“Let's start with basic anatomy, Crewman. Show me your tits,” he 'ordered' with as much mock-official tone he could muster in this strange situation. He wasn't really that keen on humiliating T'Pol, but if her excited shiver and the growing wet patch on her suit was any indication, she was really digging this sort of game and despite his slight uneasiness with bossing her around, he kept playing the game for her sake.

Her fingers were slightly clumsy due to the excited trembling, but T'Pol finally managed to zip open the suit and after getting out of the shoes, she ditched it all together. She wore her usual gray underwear that he had first seen during their encounter in decon after Rigel X during Enterprise’s very first mission.

Quickly she pulled the gray top over her head and her large breasts bounced free. With the tissue designed to withstand the higher gravity of Vulcan, her boobs were very firm and the nipples pointed slightly upwards. She clasped her hands behind her back, pushing them out a bit more.

“Are my breasts satisfactory, Commander?”

Trip could see Hoshi's momentary frown, when she compared their racks. He shook his head slightly, letting Hoshi know that she was being silly again about her own size.

“Your breasts are indeed satisfactory, although I would say, the nipples are not properly standing at attention. Correct that, crewman.”

He saw Hoshi stifle a giggle and his eyes went wide, when T'Pol lifted her right breast to her mouth and started suckling and licking her nipple. Releasing a few small moans of excitement, she repeated the process with the left one. Now properly turned on, her nipples where rock-hard and had changed their tinge from bronze to a dark-olive green. Her cheeks were flushed with a green-ish hue and she was breathing hard.

“Very good, crewman. Why don't you show me that sweet wet pussy and that awesome ass of yours?”

“As you wish, Commander.”

Swiftly she pushed down the soaked panties and Trip nearly doubled over when Hoshi picked up the wet garment and sniffed T'Pol's juices with a satisfied grin. T'Pol pivoted on her heels and bent over. Using her hands she spread her buttocks and her drenched labia. A drop of her juices ran lazily down her thigh.

“Does the look of my exposed... 'pussy' please you, Commander? Shall I spread it some more for you?”

Hot damn! She was really getting a kick out of humiliating herself like that. It looked like Hoshi's 'warning' about T'Pol's knack for role-playing had been a massive understatement. He scooted over to her side and ran his tongue over her open pussy, making her whimper in lust.

“Ensign,” he addressed Hoshi. “Since you seemed to be quite fascinated with the smell of the crewman’s knickers, why don’t you help yourself to some pussy?”

Eagerly Hoshi scooted over to her still posing lover and dug deep into the Vulcan’s flesh. With a satisfied moan T’Pol welcomed Hoshi’s eager tongue. Trip climbed out of the pool, his rock-hard erection swinging lazily from side to side as he walked over to the busy girls.

“You can help me with a little problem, crewman,” he said and ran the head of his manhood along T’Pol’s lips. Moaning in pleasure from Hoshi’s ministration, she quickly engulfed his raging hard-on and started twirling her tongue around his head. Trip closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of her mouth around his flesh.

“You’ve been instructing her well, ensign,” he said in mock-official tone. The answer was something muffled and intelligible as Hoshi couldn’t quite bring herself to take her face out of her lover’s pussy. Trip grinned, while said lover continued to smoke his pipe expertly.

Since the game had already been going on for a while, it didn’t take T’Pol long to bring him close to eruption and before he could warn her about it, he unloaded into the Vulcan’s mouth with an ecstatic groan. She coughed slightly, when the first load hit the back of her throat but managed to gulp it all down.

That was just in time as merely a few seconds later she started to convulse as her own orgasm hit. Trip quickly caught her shivering body and lowered her to the ground. A short while later T’Pol was out cold and Trip looked for a pulse, worried about what had happened to her.

“Don’t worry, she sometimes does that if she’s exhausted and has gone several days without sex,” Hoshi explained. “She’ll sleep like a rock for the next six to eight hours.”

Trip grinned, seeing Hoshi’s lower face dripping wet with T’Pol’s juices.

“I’m going to tuck her in.”

“Are you ready to go another round with Hoshi,” the young linguist asked back bashfully when he hoisted T’Pol up in his arms.

“Sure, just give me a few minutes to recover.”

“Berfore I forget sweetie, bring back the little tub from the nightstand, will you?” she called after him as he carried the sleeping Vulcan into the house.

=/\=

He came back out, looking at the tub. “Darlin’, is that for what I think it is?”

“Yes,” she answered with a bright, beaming smile. “Hoshi wants to let in her sweetheart through the backdoor.”

He had his doubts about such an attempt while Hoshi was still this fragile, but the very fact that she jokingly talked about herself in the third person made it clear that she was horny as hell and determined to get what she wanted. The fact that she was also wearing the blindfold that up to now had been worn by T’Pol showed him, she was ready to go. But he wasn’t yet.

He lied down on the deck chair, watching Hoshi search for him. When she had finally found him, she sat down on his legs and started stroking his semi-flaccid meat with her right hand. But the not-so-little ‘little engineer’ wasn’t quite ready yet for another round.

“So, you and T’Pol even sampled each other’s rear-ends?” He saw Hoshi answer with a nod and continue to work on his rod.

“T’Pol wanted to try it some day and absolutely loved it. Something to do with Vulcan physiology and neural nodes in her pelvic floor. Next time round we tried Hoshi’s butt and what can I say, I loved it, too. Of course what we really want is taking both our sweethearts at the same time, but that’s a project for another day.”

“I’m in for a wild ride, aren’t I?”

Hoshi started to grin and it was not only because his manhood was starting to rise again. When she had rubbed and licked it back to full attention she stood up and bent over, so he could lube up her rear end without having to get up from the deck chair. When he was done, she turned around, took as swipe from the tub and started to coat his towering pole. The trained ease with which she was doing it told him that she didn’t do that for the first time while wearing a blindfold.

Once done, she stood up on the deckchair, and positioned her puckered rear opening at the tip of his manhood. Using her own weight she started to force it past her sphincter muscles, groaning and yelping in pain.

Trip gently shoved two fingers into her wet pussy and twirled his thumb around her pleasure knob to offset some of the pain. She had forced about a quarter of his length into her rear and stopped momentarily to adjust to the intrusion.

He continued to stimulate her pleasure spot and Hoshi gingerly started to slide up and down on his pole, still groaning and gnashing her teeth in a mixture of pain and raw lust, but the pain seemed to subside. Hoshi continued her struggle until she finally had his whole length buried inside her.

“Gosh you are huge, sweetheart. Now let’s fuck Hoshi’s little ass good and hard.”

She leaned forward and started to slide up and down on his meat with vigor, squealing and groaning as she drove his massive organ back into her rear opening again and again.

=/\=

Once her legs had gone weak from the riding, they switched position. Hoshi was now lying on the lawn, flat on her front, fingering her pussy while Trip was propped up on top of her, driving his manhood into Hoshi’s gaping rectum.

“Oh god yes, sweetie, fuck Hoshi’s ass hard!”

“The two of you are going to wear me out,” he mock-complained, out of breath from the vigorous coupling, but he continued pounding her rear with vigor. He couldn’t believe how long he was holding out.

=/\=

He had lost track how long he had been at it, still ravaging her delicate butt as hard as he could, but after a seemingly endless pounding, Hoshi finally came in a howling climax. A few moments later he released a satisfied groan when he shot his load into his lover’s bowels.

  



	6. T'Pol's Vision

“Something wrong, darlin‘”? Trip asked, when T‘Pol came into the kitchen, slowly and somewhat disorientated, and supported by Hoshi.

“My vision has not yet recovered,” she answered while Hoshi guided her to a seat at the kitchen table.

“Jeez, we’ll have to call Phlox,” he stated in a worried tone. Accepting that her senses blacked out after a wild climax was one thing, but permanent damage certainly wasn’t the purpose of the exercise.

“This will not be necessary. It will recover in time. The sensory overload was rather substantial this time, so it could take one or two more days for my senses to recover fully. I’ve had encounters with Hoshi before that left me unable to see for several hours and none of them had such a prolonged arousal. It is something we need to factor in for future role-playing encounters.”

“That sounds like you want to do something like that again,” he wondered out loud.

“If you are agreeable?” T’Pol answered with a question of her own.

Trip took her hand. “Of course, anytime you like. I’m just surprised that you of all people would love to role-play and in a submissive role at that.”

“Is it not the very nature of role playing to assume a role one has not in real life? As a Vulcan I was taught all my life to be in control of everything. Being at someone’s mercy, while knowing that whoever dominates me has ultimately no malicious intentions, is most arousing.”

“Well, as long as you like it, I’m fine with that,” Trip said. “Got any other fantasies we don’t yet know about?”

“I am only just starting to explore my own sexuality beyond the scope of mere intercourse. There are other things I have contemplated at times. I am however reluctant to reveal them as I doubt you will be agreeable to the thought.”

“Well, if I don’t like it, or anyone of us for that matter, we simply don’t do it. That’s the only rule we have – all three of us must be okay with it. So let us in on your secret wishes, darlin’.”

“When I started to explore human intimacy with Hoshi, we often spoke about the difference between ‘making love’ and casual sexual contact. I would one day wish to explore this difference.”

“I other words you want to try casual sex with other people outside the relationship?”

“Indeed.”

“Male or female?”

“Both.”

“What do you think about this, Hoshi?” he asked the young linguist, who until now had merely listened.

“I never was much for celibacy. Before the three of us came together I had a few partners aboard the ship. Generally I’m not averse to some swinging, as long as all three of us accept the respective outside partners.”

Trip thought about it for a moment.

“Okay then. But there have to be rules. First of all, no secrecy. If you want to do someone else, all three of us have to agree to it. And second, it remains the exception not the rule, main action still remains between us three.”

Both women nodded their acceptance, but Hoshi couldn’t help but add a quip of her own.

“Trust me sweetheart the day will come when you’ll be happy for some outside help once in a while. Both T’Pol and I have been nigh-on insatiable since we started ‘exploring’.”

Trip shook his head, smiling.

“Trust me, I’ve had worse dreams than two sexy girls wanting a lot of sex.”

=/\=

Trip sat back in his chair enjoying the view of a naked Hoshi cleaning the dishes and the fact that T’Pol was kneeling between his legs, administering a morning blowjob. Neither of them had bothered with any clothing as the house and the backyard were hidden from inquisitive looks by a large hedge and the house was relatively remote from the rest of the settlement to begin with.

Breakfast had happened in relative silence until Hoshi had dropped the bomb that she was traveling to a private clinic in Lausanne, Switzerland to have stem cells and tissue samples taken for natural tissue breast implants. The stem cells would be needed to grow natural fatty tissue that would then be implanted to increase the size of her boobs. It was a hideously expensive procedure, but since she was hell-bent on having at least a b-cup bust, it was better to go for this method than going for those cheap silicon implants. Both his and T’Pol’s insistence that there was nothing wrong with Hoshi’s boobs had not been enough to sway her. She was unhappy with her body and determined to have nature’s – in her mind miserable – job corrected.

Since he was expected to meet Jon in the afternoon, it would mean leaving a still blind T’Pol alone for hours, but the Vulcan had insisted that they go about their business as she would spend most of that time in meditation anyway, for which she needed no vision.

=/\=

“When Trip followed Jon into the captain’s Starfleet supplied apartment, he saw that Jon had already prepared refreshments, namely their favorite brew, so it didn’t look like becoming an overly official talk anyway. Not after their ‘encounters’ aboard the ship. But Trip wanted to at least get the business part out of the way first.

“So, how’s our ship looking?” he asked after they had shared a first swig from their bottles.

“Bad,” Jon answered. “They added a whole month to your estimate, so that’s a full three months of being grounded. They bore the hell out of me with endless debriefings. As a positive side-effect, they’ll retrofit some of Columbia’s enhancements. But it’ll take a while and you won’t be able to lurk about trying to supervise them either. But then, I have the distinct feeling you wouldn’t mind a full three months of shore leave right now.”

Trip ignored the captain’s teasing undertone and played dumb. “Sure we got a hell of lot of shore leave backlogged.”

“You know, Trip. I was wondering if I need to have myself checked out. I was having the weirdest hallucinations for a few days.”

“Sounds bad,” Trip offered with feigned cluelessness. “What sort of ‘hallucinations’?”

“For instance the one day – I was getting my climbing gear – I could have sworn I saw my chief engineer and my communications officer on the ship and they were both stark naked.”

“That’s a weird one, I give you that,” Trip said teasingly and took a swig from his bottle.

“It get’s better. Two days later I saw them again.”

“Hmm,” the engineer hummed.

“But the real kicker was that the next day O’Riordan asked me to download the engineering logs since nobody was supposed to be on the ship and he didn’t want to recall the chief engineer. That was when I saw them a third time. This time they were in a rather enthusiastic sixty-nine on top of the warp reactor.”

“Okay that’s bad, maybe Phlox...,” Trip failed to fight the grin any longer. He raised his bottle, waiting for Jon’s reply.

“Joking aside, Trip. I had the impression that you and T’Pol were going somewhere. Where does this fooling around with Hoshi come from? I know she’s had a crush on you for a long time, but you seemed more interested in our science officer.”

“Can you promise me that everything we talk about stays in this room?” Trip asked.

“Sure, you know that.”

“Jon, I’m still going somewhere with T’Pol, mostly to bed if she gets her will, and Hoshi happens to be in it as well. Quite often the two of them start without me, though.”

Trip nearly laughed about Jon’s dumbfounded look.

“You...,” the words didn’t quite come to the captain.

“Yep Jon, we’re living in a three-way relationship and all three of us want to keep it that way. But that’s as much as I want to talk about it. It’s not really anyone’s business.”

“Good grief, Trip. If the Vulcans get a whiff of that...”

“Hence my request that everything stays in here.”

“How are you going to hide for three months?” Jon asked. “People on the ship will understand, but here on Earth? If the wrong people get to know it, you’ll be pilloried for your relationship with T’Pol alone never mind the third partner.”

“We’ll drop off the radar for a while,” Trip explained, putting the empty bottle back on the table. “In fact I’ve gotta go, because I’m off to make arrangements to disappear for a month or two.”

“Care to tell me whereto?”

“No,” Trip said shaking his head. “First of all I don’t know yet myself and second, nobody knowing where we are is the point of disappearing, isn’t it.”

=/\=

T’Pol settled into her meditation routine, concentrating on the sounds of the birds outside. In absence of vision, a meditation candle would have been of course singularly unhelpful. Since she had not had the time to explore Hoshi’s dwelling before yesterday’s explosive encounter, she was completely unfamiliar with it and Hoshi had spent some time rehearsing the layout of the residence with her, so that she was now able to navigate it sufficiently safely with the help of her tactile senses. Now, however, Hoshi was gone to begin her therapy that would ultimately end in the enlargement of her bust.

Like Trip she never had considered Hoshi’s mammary features deficient, despite their diminutive size. They fulfilled their biological purpose and were no less receptive to stimulation than her own. But for reasons she could not explain, she knew that despite its pleasant look, Hoshi was dissatisfied with her physique, so in the end both she and Trip had understood and accepted her decision. The costs would be very substantial, but all three of them had accumulated significant financial resources over the last three years and the contentment of one of her mates should not be dependent on financial considerations.

In the space of just twenty-four hours her life had completely changed. Not only had Commander Shran’s premonition proven true that this unconventional union would not prove as impossible as she had thought. It was also a very fulfilling one. Her own, still impaired, senses were testament to the exceeding suitability of her mates to cater for her needs and those needs seemed to grow by the day, a phenomenon that her scientist self was most eager to find the reasons for. Not that her growing intimate needs were necessarily a danger, especially as she very much enjoyed having these needs satisfied, but it certainly was not normal that both her beloveds had only been gone for two and three hours respectively and she was already most impatiently awaiting their return.

=/\=

“Okay, Mr Tucker, what can I do for you?” the travel agent asked with one of those phony smiles that salesmen probably had etched on their faces permanently.

“That’s simple, Sir. Find me a resort with a maximum of privacy. Then add ten percent more of privacy. That’s what I’m looking for. We just want to be left alone.”

“Wife doesn’t need to know, does she?” the dirty-minded clerk replied with a wagging eyebrow. Trip wanted to throttle him, but he thought it was best to go along with his dirty fantasies. Even if it was for the wrong assumption, the jerk could just come up with what they needed and seemed more willing to do so if he played the part of the unfaithful husband. That was why he just nodded.

“Well, do you want something warm or in the mountains. We have a fantastic Chalet in France on offer.”

“No Chalet,” Trip said, playing along with the man’s dirty mind. He bent forward to continue in a mock-conspiracy whisper. “I was thinking more along the lines of somewhere, where the lady doesn’t need much clothing. If you catch my drift...”

His explanation was met with an extra-dirty grin.

“Oh, I would have something, but it would be a bit on the steep side.”

Trip took the offered picture and had to force himself not to gasp. It was a tropical island.

“This for real?” he asked.

“Not a soul within fifty nautical miles,” the clerk explained.

“What about this,” Trip said and pointed at one of the items in the bumf. “Daily supply flight. What about the discretion of the pilots?”

“Nothing to worry about, Sir,” the dirtbag answered ‘knowingly’. “All sworn to secrecy, young, fit and with a health-certificate; should the Lady fancy some variety or an additional partner...”

Trip had to restrain himself, lest he would throttle the jerk. He hadn’t come to find a tropical escort service, but then, looking at the prices he reckoned that such resorts were probably a prime target for old rich guys, who fancied a young pilot to sate the desires of their young trophy wives. Heck, if anything, that could be chance to let T’Pol get her ‘casual sex’ curiosity out of her system and a healthy and trustworthy partner, who didn’t know who they were would not be the worst prospect. But the main point was still the privacy and an organization that specialized in facilitating clandestine vacations seemed to be just perfect.

“Okay, I’ll bite,” he decided. “What have you got?”

“Korolua Island, maximum five persons for a hundred thousand a week. I could book you in as early as two weeks from now.”

“Is that per person or lump-sum?”

“All inclusive, sir, as long as you are less than five.”

“We are. Book us in. Three people for six weeks, starting a month from now.”

“A wise choice, sir, a wise choice.”

=/\=

When Trip came home, he found T’Pol and Hoshi sitting on the bed facing reach other with T’Pol methodically massaging Hoshi’s boobs in long measured strokes. It appeared strange considering the currently over-boarding libido of the two of them, but it didn’t look like a precursor to something more ‘substantial’. But knowing these two lately, it would probably change at a moment’s notice.

“Care to tell me what this nice show is all about?” he asked, joining them on the bed.

“I’ve been getting hormone shots,” Hoshi explained. “It’s basically to fake a pregnancy, so my boobs will grow.”

Trip raised an eyebrow. “Last time I checked that was a temporary thing.”

“It is,” T’Pol answered and by the way she didn’t look at him, he could tell her vision had still not returned. “But it will allow some additional skin to grow before her breasts are enlarged.”

“Yeah, don’t want to have them look like they’re about to burst with every damn blood vessel showing,” Hoshi added.

“So now you’re getting hormones and boob massages in preparation.”

“Twice a day,” Hoshi confirmed with a smiling nod. “So you don’t have to compete for the privilege.”

“I was just about to lay down the gauntlet,” Trip quipped.

“Would penetrating my derriere make up for losing the privilege today, beloved?”

The Vulcan’s dry question caught him off-guard.

“T’Pol, you’re still blind as a bat from the last encounter. Don’t you think we should perhaps wait until we are sure that you really recover fully before adding to the overload that caused it in the first place?”

“Hoshi had the same thought, so when she came back, she brought Phlox to have me checked out. He confirmed that my vision will recover. In fact he offered to restore it immediately, but I did not think it was necessary.”

“You’re getting a kick out of it, don’t you?” Trip asked teasingly.

“Knowing that it is temporary and considering the fact that I enjoy being blindfolded, I invite you to guess,” she replied in a husky voice, still continuing her breast massage, something that Hoshi clearly enjoyed.

“But first you scoot over here, so Hoshi can take the edge off,” the target of T’Pol’s ministrations declared with a greedy smile.

“After last night and T’Pol’s blowjob in the morning, I’m not so sure there _is_ an edge to take off. The two of you really _are_ insatiable,” Trip quipped, shedding his clothing. On his knees he shuffled over to Hoshi, with the little engineer eagerly pointing straight ahead.

Hoshi swallowed his tool, still having her breasts massaged by T’Pol, but he could see that the focus had now turned to less therapeutic intentions as T’Pol mainly worked on Hoshi’s nipples. While she was sighing with pleasure, Hoshi’s head bobbed back and forth along the length of his shaft with about half of it disappearing into the young woman’s throat. Her tongue diligently caressed the head of his manhood.

“God, you’re so good at that, Hoshi,” he sighed, his eyes closed as he savored the feeling of her warm mouth engulfing his erection. “I don’t think I’ll last very long.”

“Vatf ve plam,” Hoshi mumbled, with his best piece still in her mouth and continued her ‘work’. It didn’t take long until she took delivery of his load. She eagerly gulped everything down and was soon after pushed on her back by a rather impatient T’Pol, who eagerly sunk her tongue into Hoshi’s wet pussy, leaving him to watch the spectacle.

The provocatively raised rear end of the Vulcan left little to guess what was expect of him, so he left to fetch the tub of lube.

=/\=

T’Pol loudly groaned her approval when he pushed his manhood past her sphincter muscles. Using her superior muscle control she made it a lot easier for him to push past the tight gateway. It was still a bit of a struggle, but not nearly as difficult as getting past Hoshi’s backdoor. With T’Pol’s hips in a firm grip he started to slide in and out of the Vulcan until he had buried his full length in her innards. Load moaning signaled her approval.

With T’Pol’s face still firmly buried in Hoshi’s honeypot, he upped the tempo and began to pound her rear in earnest, eliciting loud groans of pleasure and verbal encouragements to go harder. Trying to adhere to her wishes, he thrust in and our of her bowels as fast as he could, sweat running down his face from the vigorous activity.

Hoshi was the first to go, wailing out her ecstatic joy when T’Pol had licked and nibbled her to a furious climax.

Noticing that he couldn’t keep up the tempo, T’Pol asked him to lay down on his back. Slipping out of her he obeyed and after exploring his body with her hands to find his towering erection, T’Pol lowered herself on it, riding him furiously, causing her large breasts to bounce wildly.

“Gawd yes, darlin, ride the ol’ hobby horse,” he demanded, breathing heavily from the prior exertion.

T’Pol did do so and furiously fingered her pussy while slamming his rod into her rear time and time again. Hoshi’s tongue twirling around T’Pol’s left nipple completed the double-pronged ‘feelgood attack’ on their lover and it didn’t take long until Trip emptied himself into her.

Just moments later T’Pol howled as the climax hit her and like the day before, she passed out.

“She’ll be blind as a bat for days, won’t she?” Trip quipped as he slipped out of her rear.

“Promise me not to tell her that I told you this?” Hoshi asked in a conspiring tone.

Trip nodded.

“If she gets her way, she’ll make sure that she stays that way for quite some time. Phlox could have restored her senses with a simple hypo. You better be in good shape the coming days.”

“Not that I want to complain about too much sex,” Trip said. “But aren’t the two of you going overboard with that? I mean our relationship is supposed to be more than just rutting like rabbits at every possible opportunity.”

“Trip,” Hoshi sighed. “Keep in mind that only a week ago all three of us thought this would end in tears and on top of that, we just came back from a mission that we were unbelievably lucky to survive in the first place. We want to enjoy every minute. Who knows what happens in three months when we ship out again...”

“Well, who am I to complain,” Trip quipped, kissing her eagerly. 


	7. Radical Measures

_Two weeks after the events of "T'Pol's Vision"_

They rode along the road in silence and Trip couldn't help but smile at his darling in the passenger seat. True to Hoshi's prediction, T'Pol had been demanding enough that her vision was in a state of more or less permanent overload. For almost two weeks she had been completely blind and apparently been quite content with that.

Now, however, she wore dark sunglasses as the prolonged deliberate loss of vision had left her somewhat sensitive to the bright sunlight of the summer. As much as she got a sexual kick out of immersing herself in her submissive role play, being seen vulnerable, or even in need of help in public was something she wouldn't accept and he was more than happy that she had finally let her eyesight recover in time for their visit to Hoshi in the Swiss clinic.

Only now that he had witnessed himself that her cognitive senses would fully restore even after this lengthy period of neural over-stimulation could he make peace with T'Pol's peculiar drive to be vulnerable, even submissive and dependent, in the maximum privacy of Hoshi's home. Of course she had already let him know that he was expected to render her senses useless again, once they returned from visiting Hoshi in the hospital.

Despite Hoshi's assurances that the privilege of massaging her breasts would be equally shared between himself and T'Pol, the Vulcan had – quite unrepentantly – shown a somewhat selfish side by not being willing to share equally. Not wanting to go in between the squabbling lovers, Hoshi had suggested to 'sixty-nine it out'. The one who came first, lost. That was of course him in most cases as T'Pol had developed an oral skill that put even Hoshi's expert technique to shame.

And she had a lot of practice too as the same refereeing method was introduced to decide between the Vulcan and Hoshi, who would win the privilege of administering the morning blowjob. Since the favor would be returned by way of face-sitting, the privilege had been hard-fought, with T'Pol snatching the most wins. Only over the last days before Hoshi left for the surgery, the Vulcan had suffered a number of crushing defeats, because Hoshi had taken to playing dirty. Poking one's finger up the Vulcan's butt and caressing the neural nodes in her perineum was a sure way to make T'Pol climax in a matter of seconds.

For all it was worth, he should feel like having gone to heaven, but somehow a bit of a stale feeling had crept in lately as having sex seemed to take up almost all of their time. Now, certainly he would never consider having Hoshi, T'Pol or both a bad thing, but he feared that the sheer frequency of their couplings would soon make it mere routine rather than something that should be special. The shallow male side of him would gladly accept living with a pair of sex-crazed women, but they were more than that. They were the two women he wanted to spend his life with and he had more expectations from life but wild, sweaty boinking. Even something as basic as just exchanging kisses and hugs had taken a backseat to raw fucking – there was no other way to say it. He decided that he would implement a rather radical solution.

"We will find out what causes it," T'Pol said and gently put her hand on his thigh.

"Did I say that out loud?" he asked, nearly losing control of the car in shock over T'Pol's seeming mind-reading talent.

"You did not," she replied calmly. "But when you are silent for a prolonged period of time, you are usually in deep thought and I doubt you have not been thinking about the same that Hoshi and I are wondering about: What is the cause for this unnaturally strong urge to engage in physical intimacy."

"Roger that," he confirmed. "Do you think Phlox could help? He knows most of our history anyway."

"We already spoke to him the day when Hoshi brought him to check my vision. He is convinced that my Vulcan physiology has a fundamental influence as I was experiencing these symptoms first. He will try to get in contact with a Vulcan colleague he knows from his time in the Interspecies Medical Exchange.

Ever since that first encounter with you in the Expanse I have been most demanding in what is needed to sate my carnal desires. When Hoshi said you would one day welcome 'external help' in the form of casual sexual relations with other partners, she spoke from experience."

"Have you had... 'casual encounters' before?" he asked.

She only nodded silently.

He didn't answer immediately as he wasn't sure if he liked the idea or not.

"I wish to ask your patience as Hoshi and I want to explain this situation to you together."

"Well, there isn't much to explain is there?" he said, surprised how even his voice sounded. "We weren't in a relationship back then. But I take it your wish to 'explore casual sex' is more like a wish to 'rekindle the habit'."

She nodded again. "It was not our intention to deceive you beloved and since we formally entered this relationship, neither Hoshi nor I have had any other partner than ourselves and you."

"I believe you darlin', and I'm not mad. Until Phlox finds out whatever it is that happens to the two of you, we will probably have to live with that anyway. But the rules still apply – all three have to know about it and agree to it."

"Of course, beloved."

=/\=

When they entered the hospital room, they were greeted by a widely grinning Hoshi.

"Hey darlin', how you're doing?" he asked and bent down to kiss her. T'Pol followed after him, taking off her sunglasses in the rather dimly lit room. She too exchanged a kiss with her lover.

Hoshi motioned them to come nearer.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Two more days and I can come home and I'll finally have some real tits to show to the world, but I'm so horny! If the nurse wasn't in all the time, I would diddle myself right now, and I don't know how long I can hold out until I just ignore her. It's almost as if she's stalking me. She never lets me be along long enough."

"Ah, Madam?" Trip asked, turning towards the nurse, who checked some readings on the bio-monitor. "Would you be allowed to leave us alone for a minute or twelve? We would like to discuss something in private. We'll call you back in so you can go on doing your job."

The nurse just nodded and left them alone. Once the door was closed, he motioned T'Pol to check.

=/\=

"She is listening at the door," T'Pol whispered to him after she had put her ear to the door. "I could hear her clothing rustling against the door."

"Kiss her," he instructed in a whisper. "Make it the longest tongue-wrestling in history, I'll do the rest."

They threw back the cover, revealing Hoshi's completely naked form. Her whole upper body was heavily bandaged, so the result of the surgery was somewhat obscured, but what was readily visible was that Hoshi would definitely no longer fit into some of her tighter shirts. And she was obviously quite well fed as she was still slender as ever, but no longer as frail as she had appeared two weeks ago. Well, good food was the least one could expect from a clinic that charged more per night than most hotels in town.

T'Pol had meanwhile already pressed her mouth hard to Hoshi's and the two women were engaged in a searingly hot tongue kiss.

Trip slid his index and middle fingers into Hoshi's drenched pussy and started to rub her pleasure spot with his thumb. It was proof of just how horny Hoshi had been from two days without proper sex and probably quite a few aborted attempts to help herself, when she came very hard after no longer than perhaps three minutes. He could see T'Pol's cheeks blow out a bit when Hoshi screamed out straight into the Vulcan's mouth, muffling the sound enough to not be heard by the eavesdropping nurse outside.

"Oh my god sweethearts, I needed that," she sighed, crying silently, barely able to catch her breath. "Promise me one thing. When I come home, you'll fuck the daylights out of me until I beg for mercy, okay? God this is so frustrating being horny all day."

Trip gently squeezed her thigh before putting the cover back over her.

"We'll have you every way you want and then we'll have you every way _we_ want," he promised with a suggestive undertone, eliciting a happy 'oh yeah' from their tucked in lover.

He opened the window to get rid of the quite potent smell of female arousal in the air before the nosy nurse would return.

=/\=

T'Pol looked at him with an inquiringly raised eyebrow when Trip pulled into the car park of what was obviously what humans called a 'sex shop', and a rather large one at that.

"Well, after what we did with Hoshi in the hospital, I figured you'd be horny as hell."

She nodded silently.

"Up for some role-playing tonight?"

She nodded again, more eagerly this time and he could tell her panties began to become very wet this very moment.

"Okay, you stay here in the car, while I get us some toys."

=/\=

"Will you tell me what all these boxes contain?" she asked as they approached Hoshi's house. What her beloved had described as 'toys' had turned out to be a collection of rather large boxes, which had filled the cavernous cargo hold of their ground car almost completely. Thankfully the boxes were all covered in neutral markings with no hint of what they contained. She would not have been comfortable with the thought of anyone in the spaceport knowing what was in the containers they had loaded into the ground car or where they had come from."

"They are the solution to our arousal problem. Until Phlox finally gets a clue on what's wrong with you and Hoshi, I don't see your over-boarding sex drive diminish anytime soon and while I'm certainly not against doing it with either of you, I don't want our relationship degenerate into mindless sex. Therefore I'm wheeling in some mechanical support."

"You have bought 'mating machines'?" she asked and he could here an undercurrent of amusement in her voice.

"Yes I did and we are going to test them on you. I want to bring at least some normalcy to our love life again. I think it is ridiculous that the two of you fight over the privilege of sucking me off in the morning, but something as simple as a good night kiss is a rare occurrence. So we'll have to look for a temporary solution until the doc can fix our problem."

The Vulcan just nodded silently. She didn't understand why, but she somehow had been able to sense a growing frustration in the mind of her male mate. He had been as enthusiastic as ever in satisfying her and Hoshi's intimate needs, but there had always been that sense of him doing it more out of a sense of duty, rather than sheer arousal.

She too longed for those moments when either Trip or Hoshi, or preferably both would just hold her in their arms, silently savoring the contentment of being close to each other, but whatever was influencing her and Hoshi made such occurrences rare as neither of them could restrain themselves for any length of time from grabbing his substantial organ and make intimate use of it.

In a way that lent some logic to his decision to buy mechanical devices that would sate their needs as that was more or less what they had reduced him to – a tool to sate their desires.

Her self-reproaching thoughts were interrupted when her mate announced that they had arrived.

T'Pol climbed out of the car. All the way back from the shopping center she had fought hard to contain her excitement about getting a chance to role-play. This would certainly serve well to restore her state of 'intimate blindness'. Not even her dark thoughts had managed to fight off the arousal, so for this evening she would give in to her lust – again.

"Okay, role-playing it is tonight. Whenever you are getting uncomfortable, I want you to stop and a tell me, okay?" he asked.

"Of course, beloved."

"Okay, then the game starts now. You will be my faithful sex-servant tonight."

"Yes, master," she answered and a shiver of excitement ran down her spine. She knew he wasn't very comfortable with her radical ideas of submissive role play, but as a faithful mate he nontheless tried to put in the best possible performance for her.

"Since you possess more natural strength than me, you will unload the boxes and bring them to the unused storage room in the basement."

"As you wish master," she demurred and turned to unload the car in the driveway.

"Stop!"

She turned around again, looking at him in an aroused mixture of apprehension and excitement.

"Did I allow you to wear clothes?"

"She considered using the exit-clause right now as, while the house was fairly secluded, the driveway was the only place visible to outside passers-by, so in theory she could be seen nude by strangers, but in the end the arousal of such potential humiliation won out and she quickly stripped down to nothing and went to work.

=/\=

Trip looked at the assortment of 'torture instruments' before him. He had charged T'Pol with assembling the machines, while he did fix several sound proofing panels to the walls of the little chamber.

T'Pol was more at home in the world of theoretic sciences rather than assembling things, but if there was one thing that a Vulcan was good at, it was following written instructions, so despite her slightly clumsy fingers, due to the exciting prospect of testing these contraptions, she had done a most competent job of assembling all three of the devices.

After installing the basic sound-proofing he had attached a rack to the wall from which an assortment of about three dozen plastic and rubber dildos hung, ranging from diminutive to the ridiculous. He had hung them in several rows, sorted by size and with some space in between them, so T'Pol could feel them. It was to be expected that over the next two weeks before they went to the Island there would be more instances of her vision being impaired.

That was the good thing about their more enlightened society. A century ago such devices were sold in backrooms by shady operations. These days, they were not only accepted trade material, there were also special versions for the handicapped, so he had bought variants made for visually impaired folks. This as especially important for the controls as in the future they were supposed to use these machines on their own and Hoshi had a knack for blindfolding, too.

"Have you made yourself familiar with the room and the function and controls of each device?" he asked

"Yes, master," T'Pol answered, sitting – still stark naked – in a submissive pose at his feet.

He tied the blind fold around her head.

"Then we will test your knowledge. Stand up."

She did so with another subservient 'yes, master' to acknowledge his authority.

"Show me the butt-plug and the lube."

She walked in slow steps towards the little chest of drawers below the 'dildo rack', her hands stretched out to searching for any obstacles.

"Utensils for anal stimulation are in the upper left drawer," she reported and after finding the drawer and feeling around in it, she held up both items."

"Very well. Double dildo?"

"Middle drawer," she answered and after finding it, she held up the long rubber device with both hands.

"Good, you are obviously well prepared. Now you will test these devices. You are free to choose any way you like."

"Thank you, master," she answered his 'benevolence' and started to feel along the row of lined up dildos on the wall until she found a smallish rubber device.

After a short search in the region she found the vaulting-horse style Sybian machine and started fixing the pleasuring device she had selected to the mount in the middle of it. Trip wantched all that with little enthusiasm. Leaving his two women to being fucked by a bunch of machines was not the most romantic idea to begin with and he could imagine that neither of them felt rather comfortable with that predicament either.

In T'Pol's case her role-playing tick could perhaps make up for some of the humiliation, but Hoshi would certainly not be happy with it, all the while being forced to love it as it was the only way to help their perpetual sex drive. If there was need for proof of his distaste, it was more than amply given by the fact that the 'little engineer' showed no sign of action readiness despite him watching a drop-dead gorgeous, naked Vulcan pleasuring herself.

The loud moans from the direction of the first machine dragged him out of his thoughts. As was the purpose of the exercise, T'Pol had lowered herself onto the uprightly mounted dildo, controlling the ferocity of the vibration using a hand-held panel. She was bucking her hips wildly, showing that the contraption indeed did its job. The rubber thing she had selected was not much bigger than a thumb, but considering the location of the Vulcan equivalent to the clitoris, she was having a ball with the vibrating device.

It didn't take long until T'Pol came very hard and slumped down on the device. He walked over and turned off the vibration and took the blindfold off the heavily breathing woman as well.

"Knowing you, we don't need than anymore," he reasoned. Just in time he noticed T'Pol going completely limp. She had passed out again.

"This is just ridiculous," he muttered while hoisting up the unconscious woman. "Something's definitely wrong and you better find out soon, Phlox!"

  



	8. Phlox To The Rescue

Trip parked the car in the parking lot, still in thought about their conundrum. T’Pol had made an effort in the morning to make the day more pleasant to him. The fact that her vision was perfectly okay, told him that Phlox had probably left a few hypos after his last visit. The very fact she had used it was proof that she was as unsatisfied with their current situation as he was.

There was no mindless blowjob under the kitchen table – instead she had greeted him with a kiss. Granted, it was not hard to notice that she had to restrain herself from ripping his pants open, but she made the effort and even had worn a morning robe instead of a mere pair of panties, which had been her usual attire for the last two weeks.

He had willingly ‘bought’ her lame excuse not to accompany him to visit Hoshi, but she had been nervous enough all through lunch for him to know that she was probably just waiting for him to leave, so she could make use of the machinery in the basement in relative privacy. This was no longer a matter of role-playing and she didn’t want to be seen so desperate as to have a thorough seeing-to administered by a mechanical device.

He had noticed that despite her excitement about the prospect of another bout of role-playing the eveing before, she hadn’t been fully in it. It was really a no-win scenario. On one hand they were perpetually horny, but couldn’t enjoy doing something about it, knowing that it wasn’t an entirely natural phenomenon.

He decided that as soon as Hoshi was back home, he would take them both to Phlox. No matter if he didn’t have a solution yet, but perhaps he had something that would at least dampen the effects of whatever influenced them.

=/\=

“So what do you say?” Hoshi asked, beaming with happiness when she threw back the cover even before he could greet her. The bandages were gone and Hoshi’s new rack bounced with her giggles.

“They’re beautiful, darlin’,” he said and planted a kiss on Hoshi’s lips. 

He sat on the side of the bed, looking at her. The result of the surgery was indeed worth every credit they had spent on it. Her breasts were perfectly shaped and not really that much smaller than T’Pol’s. They wouldn’t be able to share bras but Hoshi wouldn’t need much stuffing to use one of T’Pol’s and the Vulcan wouldn’t have to squeeze too much to fit into one of Hoshi’s.

What was way more important though was that Hoshi seemed perfectly happy with the result and her Contentment with her outer shell was miles more important than whatever he and T’Pol thought.

“So, are you glad you did it, darlin?”

“I can’t tell you how much,” she beamed back. “I know T’Pol and you were perfectly happy with them before, and I love you both to bits for it, but now I’m happy with them too. I finally feel like a real woman.”

“That’s why we supported your decision. We can’t be happy if you don’t like yourself.”

Hoshi slung her arms around him and kissed him.

“You say the sweetest things.”

“Just the truth,” Trip said and put the cover back over her. “What happened to that nosy nurse?”

“The doc shuffled the duty roster around. Turned out she was a huge Enterprise fan and knowing that one of the crew was here, she lurked about for the off-chance that something went wrong, like my blood pressure dropping or the implants being rejected.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to being a celebrity,” Trip said. “If any of them knew what is going on back home...”

Suddenly Hoshi became wistful and took his hand.

“I’m really sorry, you know?”

“About what?” he asked back.

“Don’t think we didn’t notice that we sort of used you like a sex toy lately. If we knew why we can’t think of anything else but getting our brains fucked out, we’d put a stop to it. I still dream of that first time you took me after bringing me home from decon. I was so happy. Lately I was just yearning to have you stick it up my ass to get rid of the itch. That’s not what making love is supposed to be.”

“No it isn’t,” he sighed. “Once you’re released, all three of us will go straight to Phlox’s lab. Maybe he can’t solve the mystery yet, but there must be something he can do to at least ‘numb the itch’ a bit.”

“Maybe you should buy us a couple of fucking machines and put them in that empty storage room in the basement. That way we can get it out of our system without relegating you to fuck buddy,” she said with noticeable frustration.

Trip sputtered.

“Well, I sort of did that, Hoshi,” he uneasily admitted. “And if her lame excuse not to come with me is anything to go by, T’Pol is breaking them in quite thoroughly by now.”

Hoshi stared at him in shock.

“She tried to hold back all day. Not running around naked, no mindless blowjob. I expected you wouldn’t like the idea, but I didn’t know what to do as long as Phlox hasn’t cooked up a cure. So I bought those blasted machines.”

“You did the right thing,” she answered after mulling over the information for a while. “You know how they say the flood-gates open after you had sex for the first time?”

He nodded.

“Well for T’Pol it seems like the bloody hoover dam broke. I’m certainly not celibate, but even I couldn’t keep up with her demands once we started taking each other to bed.”

“I know, she told me,” Trip said.

Hoshi gasped. “She told you about the club?”

“No. She just admitted that she had casual sex before. She asked me to wait until the two of you can explain to me together.”

“Bullcrap!” Hoshi swore. “She was just buying time, because she’s ashamed of herself.”

“Since when is a casual roll in the hay something to be ashamed off?” Trip wondered, slightly taken aback by Hoshi’s reaction.

“Sometimes you’re too sweet,” Hoshi sighed. “Look, she took you to bed once, left you with a less than satisfying encounter and went off to learn the trade somewhere else, first because she wanted to be skilled enough to make it an unforgettable night for you before she did you again and second because suddenly she found herself unable to function if she wasn’t thoroughly nailed at least twice a day. At first I tried to keep up, but at some point it got too much even for me, especially as I ran into the same problem. I could barely go a day without a proper seeing-to.”

“So she’s ashamed because she did everybody and his dog, but not me,” he said, clamping down on the emotions that bubbled up in him. “I admit it has the potential to hurt me... slightly.”

“She hasn’t been fucking around like a whore, Trip. We’re running a sort of swinger club on the ship. Do you remember the storage space in C47?”

“That was meant to be a pool in the original plans, until they realized they had no plan for dealing with 800 tons of water if the grav plating conks out.”

“After the pool plans were scratched, it was officially designated storage space for engineering and Anna and Misha could easily access it.”

“I don’t think we ever changed the default code on it,” Trip noted. “So I guess some of the crew turned it into a swinger club then.”

“Well, the code has definitely been changed,” Hoshi remarked with a sly smile. “Yes, we made that our little love nest—Anna Hess, Cutler, Kusnetzova, me, Travis, Major Hayes, Taylor and Malcolm.”

“Malcolm? The very same Malcolm who wouldn’t ask a girl out on a date if his life depended on it was fucking T’Pol?”

“No he wasn’t,” Hoshi said. “Malcolm refused all offers. Everybody knew he’d love nothing more than help himself to that ‘awfully nice bum’, but he refused to touch T’Pol, because he knew you were in love with her. Only Hayes and Taylor ever did her. Travis refused, too.”

“I should buy them a beer one day,” Trip said, choking up when realizing how faithful a friend Malcolm had been. 

“Please don’t take it out on Taylor,” Hoshi pleaded.

“I won’t,” he said. “First of all, we weren’t in a committed relationship back then, so it isn’t any of my business. The fact that she left me in a lurch still hurts, but it’ll pass one day. And I think we can agree that you and T’Pol are afflicted by whatever it is that makes you that horny, so it’s not really a normal situation.”

“Definitely,” Hoshi agreed.

“Need me to... you know... help you before I go?”

“No,” Hoshi refused. “I’ve already played the piano twice today. I’ll somehow manage till I get out tomorrow, but I’ll definitely need some major attention then.”

“You’ll have it,” he promised and kissed her. Just for good measure he gently brushed her remodeled bust under the cover.

“Nice tits, darlin’,” he quipped and walked away, hearing Hoshi’s happy laughter in the background.

=/ \=

It wasn’t much of a surprise to find T’Pol passed out on the floor of the ‘torture chamber’. Seeing that all three machines had dildos of varying sizes mounted to them, he could see that she had helped herself to the full program. Not in his wildest dreams would he have thought that one day he would see sex as a bad thing, but seeing the two women he loved in such a state was not something he could enjoy. It looked as if getting done was turning from something pleasurable into a matter of survival for both of them.

He checked T’Pol for a pulse, but as expected, she was merely passed out from a vicious climax with all bodily functions in order. When he started to carry her naked body up the stairs, she stirred to a state of semi-consciousness.

“Forgive me, beloved,” she muttered.

“You did nothing wrong, darlin’,” he said and hoisted her up, so he could kiss her. “We’ll find out what’s wrong with you. But now you need to sleep.”

“Tired,” came the muffled reply and he tucked her in. She was out cold immediately.

=/\=

He shook his head while he was cleaning the ‘torture chamber’. Screwing a dildo off its mount on one of the machines that was only marginally smaller than what nature had given him bore witness to the fact that she had used the thing to have her rear end molested something fierce. It was covered in lube and he suspected that this was the culprit, which finally robbed her off consciousness.

Letting it fall into the bowl with the disinfectant, he slammed his fist against the wall and fought hard not to cry as a horrible thought started creeping into his mind. What if the transformation of the women was caused by the fact that they both loved him? What if it was caused by some subconscious fight for his intimate attention? Perhaps they were engaged in a race to prove the kinkiest to get his undivided affection?

Not getting any answers to these question, he continued disinfecting the rubber devices and hung them at their place on the wall. It was ridiculous that the only solution seemed to be a chamber that would put some of the less reputable brothels to shame.

And in the back of his mind – still simmering – was Hoshi’s confession about that swinger club aboard the ship. That Anna was part of it didn’t surprise him the least bit. The busty redhead was known to take people to bed on a regular basis. Heck, he wouldn’t be averse to having a go with her. He quickly shoved that thought aside – it was unseemly considering the situation he was in.

The thought of T’Pol being had by Hayes and Taylor, while she was selling him the ‘experimentation’ bullshit left a foul taste in his mouth, but in the end it was her own life and she was free to choose what to do with it. But at the moment there was only one thing on his mind and that was finding a way to restore their dignity in intimate matters as it didn’t take a rocket scientist to gather that both of them suffered from being reduced to a pair of rabbits in permanent heat.

=/\=

He smiled when he looked into the rear view mirror. Proud of her new bust size Hoshi had opted for a semi-transparent tank top when they had picked her up at the clinic. It left really nothing to the imagination with her dark nipples vaguely visible through the sheer fabric.

After he had pulled into the parking lot of Starfleet Medical, he handed Hoshi a red jacket. As happy as she might be about her new physique, it wasn’t necessary to parade them around SFM. She was a Starfleet officer after all.

=/\=

T’Pol watched Phlox scan Hoshi’s surgically altered bust. Her beloved had all too willingly exposed them despite the doctor’s assurances that shedding of clothing was not required. It was just a reminder of the unknown predicament they found themselves in.

“In addition to being very pleasing to look at, I can assure you that the surgery was most successful,” the Denobulan assessed, much to her mates obvious elation. “The tissue was accepted perfectly and the function of your mammary glands was not impacted in any way.”

“Well for that sort of money, it’s the least you can expect,” Trip snorted.

“Don’t overestimate the medical sciences, Mr. Tucker. Denobulans have been conducting such surgeries for close to three hundred years and we still have not attained a success ratio of more than eighty percent,” Phlox lectured. “I would say this is the work of an expert. Congratulations.”

“That’s not why we’re here though, doc,” he replied.

“Your ‘intimate problem’,” the doctor replied knowingly.

“It’s getting to the point where it becomes ridiculous,” Trip answered. “We love each other and have certainly no problem being intimate, but it’s becoming a mechanical act as if it is a matter of survival as opposed to something that should be special.”

“In a way it is,” the Denobulan said and T’Pol could see that the unnaturally wide smile disappeared off the doctor’s face. He called up a scan image.

“This highlighted brain region belongs to Commander T’Pol. It shows the same hyperstimulation she suffered from during the virus induced _Pon-farr_ two years ago. The mysterious part is that the loss of logic and reasoning that comes with the blood-fever is obviously not present.”

“You had a cure back then. Can it help this time?” she heard Trip ask and the worried undertone in his voice was hard to miss. They had talked about the _pon-farr_ only once, but he knew it was deadly if not resolved.

“In fact I was about to suggest repeating the therapy as the neurological activity in Commander T’Pol’s brain has reached dangerous levels.”

“Well I saw that last night,” she heard him mutter under his breath, silent enough to be inaudible to everyone but herself. She knew it referred to finding her unconscious after abusing herself using the mechanical devices and a wave of guilt washed over her for having exposed him to that indignant scenario. What was troubling her even more was that he most likely blamed himself for purchasing the contraptions, even though they were the only realistic remedy at the moment.

“What I don’t understand is Ensign Sato’s neurological activity,” the doctor continued. “Her brain scan looks normal except for this region in the Broca’s area, which is normally rather unused. It is the most active area in her brain. It has always shown more activity than most of the crew, but the current levels of activity are rather confounding. I had so far assumed they were connected to the influence of the Reptilian nano-viruses, but those have been purged by now.”

“I was told that the human brain is highly adaptable,” T’Pol offered. “Could it be that Ensign Sato’s brain has adapted to telepathy? The region in my brain that is hyperactive, is connected to Vulcan telepathic abilities and I long suspected that Ensign Sato possesses latent telepathic abilities as there is no other logical explanation for her ability to learn alien languages in a matter of minutes.”

“I concur that Ensign Sato has latent telepathic abilities,” Phlox began but was interrupted by Hoshi, who, as T’Pol noticed with growing arousal, still didn’t think it appropriate to cover her chest.

“Can you just call me Hoshi, doc?” her mate demanded. “We aren’t on duty here.”

She could see Trip nod his agreement and did so herself.

“As I was saying,” Phlox resumed his narrative. “I agree that Hoshi must have at least rudimentary telepathic reception, but I cannot see the relevance to this case.”

“What if the predicament only afflicts me?” T’Pol wondered out loud. “I could be projecting my overpowering need for intimacy onto Hoshi without her being aware of it.”

“It would be a valid theory,” Phlox agreed. “Just not a very probable one. Both of you have not only a strong affection for... Trip,” he hesitated on using the nickname, but T’Pol could see her mate’s satisfied smile. “but you also desire each other. If it was a matter of you projecting your desires to Hoshi, you would engage in intimacy with each other leaving Trip out. As I understand, the very opposite is the truth.”

“Definitely,” she heard Trip say and felt the heat of a blush creep up her cheeks.

“What I wish to propose is administering the cure I gave T’Pol two years ago. In addition to that I would suggest to apply appropriate mental techniques to shield your telepathic projections.”

“Permanent shielding is a rather exhausting exercise,” T’Pol noted with an eye-roll. “And it doesn’t work when I’m sleeping, which I will do a lot, because I’ll be exhausted from shielding my mind.”

“Well, if we have one thing it’s time to sleep,” Hoshi answered. “And I for once would be happy just sleeping in your arms instead of wracking my brains how I can get fucked as soon as possible.”

T’Pol could hear Phlox gasp at that rude exclamation.

“During sleep I suggest wearing this telepathic inhibitor,” he said, handing her a device that was obviously meant to be worn around the neck. “The side-effects would be rather severe if you wore it during waking hours, but it should allow you to sleep without problems.”

“Any chance to find a real fix for this?” Trip asked. “It all seems to be a patch for something we’d need a bandage for.”

“I can’t offer any more help than that, Trip,” Phlox said. “Getting into contact with doctor Lorak is difficult in the current political climate on Vulcan. All I can offer you is the advice to care for your women’s needs even if it isn’t always your wish. The medication will dampen the problems, but not solve them.”

“No need to tell me that,” T’Pol saw and heard him say with a slightly resigned face expression. “I’ll always do that. Just hope that one day we can make love again instead of just mindlessly fucking each other.”

With that he walked out and T’Pol felt the need to put a reassuring hand on Phlox’s shoulder as the good doctor was visibly shocked by Trip’s vulgar statement.  


	9. Getting to Work

"You sure Hoshi?" Trip asked, lying in bed on his back with both womens’ heads resting on his chest.

"I know I made a lot of noise and I ask you not to hold it against me if I go nuts in the morning, but I don't want to end this day with another desperate shag," Hoshi said. "I think I can hold out and I just want to sleep in your arms before I loose it again."

Trip hugged her closer when he noticed that Hoshi was crying silently.

"You've got nothing to feel bad for," he soothed her. "Do what you need to do in the morning. We're there for you."

He could feel Hoshi's sobs going on for a time before she finally fell asleep,

"Thank you for your compassion," T'Pol whispered and planted a hot kiss on him. He hugged her closer, too.

=/\=

Trip woke up with a gasp, realizing that his 'best piece' was already standing at attention and was half-way buried in Hoshi’s throat. Looking up he was greeted by a somewhat surreal scene. Hoshi was standing bent-over forwards in front of the bed and had swallowed most of his length, while T’Pol, having put on the massive strap-on was pounding her hard from behind.

Normally he wouldn’t have been best pleased being used like that while still asleep, but he remembered the promise he had given her the night before. Hoshi had held out for the sake of a normal, even somewhat romantic, sleep-in and her pent-up arousal was breaking out in full force now, so he decided to go with the flow.

“Oh yeah, suck it babe,” he encouraged her to avoid any guilty feelings developing in Hoshi again. “God you’re good at this!”

She responded by trying to get him even further into her throat, feverishly bobbing her head up and down his length. Her now larger breasts were swaying back and forth in the rhythm of T’Pol’s thrusts.

Both of them where quite sweaty, bringing him to the conclusion that they already had been at it for quite a while before deciding to involve him. The moaning and pained grunts of Hoshi were a clear sign that T’Pol was working hard on the diminutive rear of her lover.

He saw Hoshi let go of his meat and as if on cue, T’Pol slipped the large tool out of her beloved’s butt. With a swift motion the small girl climbed on top of him and easily sunk down on his erection. T’Pol had obviously worked on Hoshi’s pussy before, considering that his substantial organ disappeared fully in Hoshi’s opening in one go.

She sat up and down on him a few times before bending forwards to give T’Pol the necessary access to reinsert herself into her anus. Trip used her change in position to give her new breasts a proper tongue-inspection. He felt T’Pol’s rubber dong rub along the underside of his own meat as the Vulcan pushed back into Hoshi’s bowels.

It was a bit tricky finding a somewhat useful rhythm with two people pushing into the slender body of their lover, but soon he and T’Pol had found a good frequency and worked on both entrances of a deliriously happy Hoshi, who was babbling encouragements to go harder on her. Meanwhile he continued twirling his tongue around her rock-hard nipples.

=/\=

She had lost count of how long this double-pronged pleasuring of her mate’s body had been going on, but the heavy breathing of Trip made it clear that they had been engaged in their ferocious mating act for quite some time. Her deteriorating senses were a clear indication that she was nearing her first climax.

Since this particular mating act was meant mainly for the benefit of Hoshi, who had been deprived of physical intimacy for most of her stay in the clinic, she had restricted the adjustable flexibility of the pleasuring device she was wearing to a minimum, which meant that the artificial phallus that was buried in her vagina provided only reduced stimulation.

Her logic was that she did not want to loose consciousness through a substantial climax before her beloved’s desire had been sated adequately. As a result of that Hoshi had already had three climaxes before they even had involved the male member of their three-way relationship, while she was still working up to her first. The downside of this plan was that the extremely long and slow build-up would definitely result in total loss of consciousness and probably days of lost vision. Thankfully she had still some of the neuro-calmative agent left that Doctor Phlox had given her during his last visit.

She would definitely not mind waiting until her senses recovered by themselves, even if it took days, but she knew that Trip was not entirely comfortable with this, rather extreme part of her role-playing and she therefore would reverse the effects of the neurological hyper-stimulation by medical means.

Hoshi’s wailing, as the slender lover of hers was rocked by a fierce climax, drowned out her thoughts and only zero point 6 minutes and exactly twelve thrusts into Hoshi’s anus later, her own body started to convulse and the world around her went black as the throes of her own, violent climax took her to the night.

=/\=

Sitting on the terminal in the bed room, he actually got some work done for a change. Their over-boarding sex life since they had come here had prevented any significant work from being done. After the massive encounter in the morning, however, the girls seemed done for the day. T’Pol had been out of it for the best part of six hours now and Hoshi, who had walked out somewhat stiffly was lying on a deck chair in the afternoon sun sleeping soundly. She had not even woken up when he had rubbed sunscreen over the exposed bits of her skin and since she was still stark naked, there were quite a few exposed bits.

He felt a bit guilty for actually being relieved that the two of them had literally boinked the daylights out of each other, as it had allowed him to clean and disinfect the ‘toys’ they had used and then catch up on engineering reports. They were on shore leave, so formally he didn’t have to work, but he also didn’t want to have to catch up on three months worth of engineering reports after their ship was repaired. He would start building up enough backlog when they would ‘go into hiding’ on that island in ten day’s time.

For now he savored the silence and went about his business. It distracted him from the frustration he felt at their turn of fate. Finally things had fallen his way and he was living with the two women he loved, but their life had turned into a second-rate porn flick with Phlox as the only hope to get out of it. He shrugged those thoughts off and concentrated on the list of new engine components that were about to be installed.

=/\=

He was still concentrated on comparing the new assemblies with what he would like to install when he felt two arms snaking around his neck from behind – easily identified as those of Hoshi. Despite the privacy of their home, T’Pol was not as expressive with her affection.

“Hey sleepyhead,” he said. “Got enough sun?”

“I’m looking for T’Pol’s hypospray. Thanks for the sun screen. I would have helped myself to a bad sun burn without you.”

He directed her around, so that she could sit in his lap, facing him. She had obviously not bothered to put on any clothes, but that was normal for her. While T’Pol usually wore panties, Hoshi preferred the full birthday suit.

“No need to look for the hypo. Let’s keep that for the case we _really_ need it,” he said, idly massaging Hoshi’s breasts, much to her obvious enjoyment. “As long as T’Pol is comfortable with her state, I don’t mind. In fact, I’d prefer she doesn’t shoot herself up with meds every day.”

“You know that she’s _very_ comfortable,” Hoshi said with an amused wink. “It was more for your comfort.”

“I’ve made my peace with it,” Trip said, but couldn’t keep the undertone of frustration completely hidden. Hoshi picked up on it immediately.

“Our being horny all the time bothers you a lot, doesn’t it?”

“Not as much as it still did yesterday,” he admitted. “The morning convinced me that the two of you can cope quite well on your own and I’ll make it known if I want to be included. Up until yesterday a moment like this would not have happened, so I’d say we make progress.”

“You mean, me sitting in your lap with your pants still on?” she asked back with a knowing smile.

“Exactly,” Trip returned with a smile of his own. “I was missing the tender moments. Just hugging and kissing.”

“And playing with Hoshi’s tits,” the young woman added with a hint of mischief.

“Well, there’s that. Not my fault that the Swiss did such a great job on them.”

“I like them too,” she admitted. “I know it’s silly, but they really make me feel better about myself.”

“We know, darlin’. That’s why T’Pol and I didn’t try to talk you out of it.”

“How much did you have to pay for it anyway?” Hoshi asked. “My measly savings from an Ensign’s salary would never have been enough for natural implants.”

“That my dear Hoshi will remain T’Pol’s and my secret. Suffice to say, your happiness was worth every single credit.”

He smiled when Hoshi planted an eager and grateful kiss on him.

“We’ll try to keep out of your hair,” Hoshi promised. “We tested the machinery down in the basement and it’s not like I don’t love being with T’Pol. But you must promise us, if you want to be included you say so.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Trip said with a grin. “That’s a promise I can give easily. In fact I discovered it is sort of exciting to just watch the two of you have a go at each other, so I might join in just for the show from time to time.”

“Our sweetheart is a little voyeur,” Hoshi cooed with an impossibly wide, almost Phlox-like grin. “We’ll put on a helluva show for you. Promised. As long as you keep doing what you’re doing just now.”

“He is quite skilled with his hands,” a rather knackered voice added, meaning that T’Pol had regained consciousness. They both looked over.

“How come your vision didn’t black out after such a massive orgasm?” Trip asked in surprise.

“It did,” T’Pol said and sat up in bed. “Hoshi falls into a very specific breathing pattern if her breasts are stimulated and my hearing is not impaired.”

“Busted!” Hoshi and Trip said simultaneously, laughing.

=/\=

Trip walked into Starfleet Headquarters, feeling uneasy. It didn’t take a warp specialist to work out what the reason was for this unexpected late-evening call to attend. He saw his worries confirmed when a rather uncomfortable looking Captain intercepted him in the corridor.

“You told them,” Trip said tersely, not too happy about the fact that Jon had not kept his promise.

“I had to,” his Captain pleaded for clemency. “But you’ll understand after we’ve talked to Forrest and Malcolm.”

He followed Jon into Admiral Forrest’s office.

“Have a seat Commander,” he heard Forrest say and to his utter surprise Forrest handed out beer bottles to all in attendance.

“First of all, you are not here to be judged for your, let’s say, living arrangements. As far as Starfleet is concerned you could be living with twenty women if it takes your fancy. The Enterprise crew gets away with everything but crass unprofessional behavior, and that’s one worry we don’t have about you lot. But I don’t need to tell you what happens if it interferes with your duties, do I?”

“Not at all, Sir,” Trip acknowledged.

“We have called you here, because there have been threats against the crew of _Enterprise_. Lieutenant Reed will explain.”

Trip looked over at Malcolm, who wore a rather serious face expression.

“After the Xindi attack there’s been a huge increase in xenophobia,” the Brit explained. “Vulcans have been attacked and some xenophobic groups are calling for us to be put on trial for letting hostile aliens know where Earth is.”

Trip snorted.

“It’s not like you can miss it when flying by,” he replied.

“No you can’t, but then, these groups are not exactly known for their rational thinking. To make a long story short, all crew members were accounted for except you, Hoshi and T’Pol. Only after the Captain told us what had happened we could find you.”

“That was the plan,” Trip said sarcastically. “We had worked out on our own that some people wouldn’t take kindly to the news about me and T’Pol.”

“Well, we called you here to offer you protection by Starfleet security.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Trip declined, shaking his head. “We’ve already made plans to go into hiding, so to speak.”

“It’s not good enough, Trip,” he hard Malcolm say and looked at his shipmate. “We are talking about nutters here, but they are nutters with powerful support. Big corporations and even the church is involved. These guys aren’t Jehova’s witnesses. They won’t show up on your doorstep with magazines, but with weapons.”

“What do you propose?” he asked tersely. He didn’t like the news the least bit.

“This is a small transponder,” Malcolm explained and Trip took the small device. “I want you to send a pre-arranged signal twice a day, so we know you’re all okay. If the signal doesn’t come, we decode the GPS data and charge in with the cavalry. Only I know the cipher, nobody else can locate you, even if they have the signal.”

“Jon, I think we can leave discussion about the details to your officers,” the Admiral interrupted and their superior officers turned to leave.

Trip saw the Admiral smile.

“Help yourself,” Forest said pointing at the crate of beer bottles. “But leave a few for Jon and me.”

With that last info they left.

=/\=

The two men had sat in silence after their superiors had left. For someone, who had recently started to live with two gorgeous women, Trip certainly didn’t look too happy, Malcolm thought. But considering the sort of news he had just taken delivery of, it wasn’t perhaps too surprising.

He nonetheless felt rather awkward in this moment, as the surprising news of Trip living with Hoshi and T’Pol in some sort of Menage á Trois brought home memories of the two women being part of their secret congregations aboard the ship. He knew Trip well enough to know that he wasn’t in it for the sex alone. Unlike himself, who partook in the secret meetings for having his urges served without the need to start a relationship. It was obvious that Trip genuinely loved both Hoshi and T’Pol and he shuddered at the though of Trip ever learning that T’Pol of all people had been at it with Taylor and Hayes and that he had been offered – and gladly accepted – Hoshi’s bum on more than one occasion.

“I know about the secret meetings,” he hard his friend say as if he could read his mind and Malcolm was so flustered he spat out the swig of beer he had just taken.

“Bloody Norah! They told you?”

“Of course they did,” Trip said and Malcolm was dumbfounded by how blasé Trip seemed about this particular bit of news.

“Trust me, I never touched T’Pol, neither did Travis. We couldn’t do that to you. We didn’t know about Hoshi though. You kept that one well hidden.”

“I know,” he heard Trip acknowledge calmly. “And even if it wasn’t really necessary, I appreciate the sentiment.”

“I have to admit, I was rather surprised to see T’Pol there in the first place.”

“It’s a difficult topic,” Trip said and Malcolm heard a definitive sigh. “They are suffering from some kind of condition not even Phlox can riddle out yet. They are almost perpetually horny for some reason.”

“You sound as if you are complaining,” Malcolm said with a smirk, but it was wiped off in an instant when he saw Trip’s scowl.

“Malcolm, if it was sex I’d be looking for, I would have gone to the brothel whenever it takes my fancy. They’re suffering from something. It’s come to the point where our sex life takes up most of the day and it hasn’t much in common with more than mindless rutting lately.”

Malcolm cast his eyes down. He couldn’t have known that, but somehow he felt he should have.

“T’Pol and Hoshi had that ‘condition’ already when they joined in, didn’t they?” he asked, still embarrassed by his thoughtless joke.

He saw Trip nod.

“It’s getting better lately, but back then they didn’t even know what was happening to them, so they chose the obvious solution to go for a quick bang with guaranteed privacy and no expectations afterward.”

“T’Pol will be devastated once she gets out of that funk,” Malcolm realized with a gasp. “She wouldn’t have done that under normal circumstances.”

“Don’t be so sure about that,” Trip said and to Malcolm’s bafflement, his friend actually smiled. “Both of them are not averse to a quick roll in the hay as long as it remains exactly that, so don’t expect and kisses or hugs.”

“And you are okay with that?” Malcolm asked, his mouth hanging open.

“Why not? My love to them doesn’t hinge on the sex. In fact the first crisis we had was over having too much of it. It had become a meaningless act of sating desires. And besides, that little agreement extends to me as well.”

“So a bit like an open relationship,” Malcolm half-stated, half-asked.

“Sort of. We have a ‘no secrets’ agreement. If anyone wants to sample a quick one with someone else, all three of us have to be okay with it. And before you feel too awkward to ask, you are one of those we are all okay with.”

Again his beer was ejected through his nose.

“Damn, mate do you do that deliberately?” Malcolm sputtered in between coughs.

The bloody yank just laughed.  


	10. Travel Plans

It was already well past midnight when Trip finally came home. T’Pol, wearing a bathrobe, was standing at the kitchen sink, cleaning the girls’ favorite strap-on toy, which meant they had gone for a second round in his absence. Considering that there was little chance that her vision had recovered yet, he had to admit her movements were surprisingly confident and accurate.

He slung his arms around her waist, standing behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Hi there darlin’. You could have left that to me.”

“You already had to clean up after me twice,” she answered, continuing her work despite the difficulties of her lacking eyesight.

“So how have you been, you and Hoshi?”

“We have started meditating together and it proved effective to reign in our desires... to a degree.”

“To a degree,” he parroted, chuckling about the statement, in light of _what_ she was cleaning.

“It was to be expected that we would not be successful at the first attempt. I do think, however, that our mental techniques in connection with Phlox’s therapy will allow us to return to a normal regime.”

“Phlox was here?”

“No. Hoshi has spoken with him on the terminal. He is prepared to start administrating his medication in two day’s time.”

“We’ll cope until then.”

“I can hear in your voice that you are upset,” she replied. “If you are in need of ‘making love’ and upset because we did not wait for your return, I shall gladly...”

He silenced her with a kiss.

“We’ve been at it only this morning, remember?” he said with a smile, although he knew exactly why she was so quick to offer to 'take care' of his needs. “I’m perfectly fine. I’m just a bit nervous about the latest news. Starfleet told me that there have been threats against the crew. But Malcolm and his Security folks have our backs.

“We are under surveillance?” she asked and hastily adjusted the bathrobe.

“No we aren’t,” he said and turned off the tap for her. “We just implemented some measures that allow Malcolm to find us in an emergency. Nobody else is involved and I don’t think there is anything left you could still surprise Malcolm with.”

He could see that T’Pol grew wistful in an instant.

“Hoshi has told you, has she not?”

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the house to avoid waking up the other woman. “How about we take a little midnight walk along the river? It’s full moon, so it’s not completely dark outside, well, at least not for me.”

“I am wearing nothing but this bathrobe.”

“I know, and since you can’t even see if someone can see _you_ , you’ll be excited like hell about it, in fact...”

He shifted the hem of her robe so that one breast was exposed.

“You know I will need intercourse if you arouse me like that,” she complained – not very convincingly.

“Yes I know, and I also know you’ve been neglecting your own desires for Hoshi’s sake this morning – and knowing you – during the second round probably as well. If we really want to restore some sort of balance between us, all three of us have to be content and in your and Hoshi’s case that currently means – properly sated. Which is why we’re taking a little walk before I have my way with you.”

He saw her lean in.

“Take me on a walk beloved,” she whispered in his ear, making no move to correct the ‘wardrobe malfunction’ he had caused.

=/\=

T’Pol felt a light shudder running down her spinal ridge. Part of it was caused by the fact that she was walking in public, her naked body concealed with nothing but a bathrobe and no way of knowing if someone could actually see her and secondly by the cool night breeze touching the skin of her exposed left breast. Even though her beloved was not entirely comfortable with her new-found interest in exposing herself to potentially humiliating situations, he nonetheless catered for her interest in a most agreeable fashion. She lightly squeezed his hand in gratitude. The situation he had maneuvered her into caused substantial arousal.

“Are you truly not inconvenienced by the knowledge of what we... what I did on the ship?” she asked, holding her breath while awaiting the answer.

“You mean you, Taylor and Hayes? Not really. It hurt for a while, because you lied to me, but in essence we were not in a committed relationship, so you were free to do what you wanted.”

“I only lied once,” she said defensively. “When I told you that our first night was an experiment. I ask forgiveness for this folly. Mating with Major Hayes and Lieutenant Taylor however _was_ mainly experimentation and a means to deal with our... problem.”

“Promise me an honest answer?”

“Of course beloved,” she answered, feeling how he directed her into a left-hand turn.

“Your current problems notwithstanding; When we return to the ship, would you still be interested in taking part in those secret meetings?”

“That depends on your approval,” she replied honestly. “Even if we find out what causes the inflated intimate desires of me and Hoshi, I will still be fairly demanding. It is not unusual for Vulcan females to experience heightened libido after their first mating. This condition may last years.”

“Sort of opening the flood-gates.”

“In a way, although Hoshi used more drastic words to describe it.”

She savored the sound of his soft laughter.

“May I offer a confession?” she asked, slightly nervous.

“Sure, darlin’”

“While we visited those secret meetings, I chose Major Hayes and Lieutenant Taylor out of necessity. I would have preferred Lieutenant Reed, but he declined all offers. I am convinced he would have handled me with more finesse than the partners available to me.”

“They roughed you up?”

T’Pol could hear the distinct undertone of alarm in his voice.

“They did not mistreat me or Hoshi. Their technique was simply deficient. It was enough to sate my base desires, which was the sole reason for my consenting to mate with them. But they too rarely managed to make us climax, which is why that is as far as I would give credit to these encounters. They were not overly adept at pleasing a female.”

“So you think Malcolm would have done better,” she heard him say with a definitive undercurrent of amusement in his voice.

“Considering that he has harbored a fascination with my ‘awfully nice bum’ for years, I tend to think he would have treated it with more finesse than Hayes or Taylor and Hoshi had never reason to complain about his skills.”

Loud laughter from her mate followed, which confused her as she had expected him to be inconvenienced by her detailed descriptions of encounters with other males.

“I can’t believe you know that! Did you listen to the recordings of our time in shuttle pod one?”

“It was my job as the first officer,” she said. “Although at the time it was merely an endeavor to find out how you managed to inebriate yourselves.”

“So, does he still have a chance?”

She heard a distinct undercurrent of teasing in his voice.

“I would prefer that ‘making love’ to you and Hoshi would be enough to sate my desires, but I would not be averse to an occasional mating act with outside parties, as long as you and Hoshi approve. I do not wish for our couplings to become a mere routine act.”

Again she could hear soft laughter from her companion.

“You do know that this agreement is valid for me, too, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, beloved. In fact I foresee that Anna Hess will be most pleased to make use of your services.”

This time she could hear surprised sputtering.

“Not knowing about your feelings for Hoshi and me, Lieutenant Hess has expressed her desire to mate with you on more than one occasion and during our meetings, and considering that Hoshi and I have taken outside partners in the past, it would only be fair to afford you the same opportunity.”

“Sounds like we’re pimping each other,” he snorted. T’Pol stopped and put her arms around his neck.

“Trip, beloved, at this time I’m experiencing an overpowering need to mate. Were my partner to be Lieutenant Reed, I have no doubt he would be able to sate my carnal cravings. We would engage in intercourse and both would be sated. Yet what he would be unable to provide would be the pleasure of feeling your roving hands caress my body as I would not allow him such contact. If I ‘make love’ to you I know that your main goal is to pleasure me, not to seek satiety. And there are a few techniques that no outside partner would ever be afforded.”

With that she knelt down, opened his pants and eagerly gulped down his semi-erect organ.

=/\=

His vision swam as T’Pol worked on his erection with her exquisite technique. It appeared that even the tongue of a Vulcan was capable of feats no human could replicate. For all it was worth, Hoshi’s technique was superb, but T’Pol took it to a different level and it took no longer than perhaps five or six minutes until he exploded in her throat.

Once she had finished her ‘job’ she stood up again and was lazily stroking his pole with her hand to keep him ready for action. With the other hand she tugged at the belt of her robe and it silently glided off her shoulders. T’Pol was standing before him – out there in the countryside – naked as a jaybird.

“If you would direct me somewhere were we can continue, beloved?” she whispered.

“I’ve got a better idea,” he said and gently led her to a nearby cherry tree. “Now _I_ will show you a pretty unique technique.”

He grabbed the naked Vulcan at the hips and lifted her up until her feet were dangling about half a meter in the air.

“There’s a big branch above you, hold on to it,” he instructed and after a moment of searching, her hands had found the branch, gripping it.

With a swift movement he lifted her a bit further and put her legs over his shoulders. Her pleasure spot came to rest right in front of his face. Without further ado, he dug in with his tongue causing her to moan in pleasure and surprise.

=/\=

After helping her don the discarded bathrobe again, they were now walking slowly back to the house, with T’Pol’s ‘lovely features’ properly covered this time. Her gait was fairly unsteady, which was no surprise after two climaxes and the pounding he had administered to her pussy after properly warming it up beforehand.

This had been the first round of love-making he had properly enjoyed in many days as it had been more than just a desperate quickie and if her mental techniques were the reason for this new-found playfulness, there was hope after all that in connection with Phlox’s therapy some sort of normalcy would return to their love-life. Well, at least if one considered a Vulcan with a penchant for submissive role-playing and a linguist with a craving for rough sex, normal.

The earlier talk with T’Pol still resonated in his mind. He had surprised himself by how calm he had taken her detailed descriptions of the ‘swinger evenings’ on the ship. But then again, he had made his home work. With the help of Hoshi he had researched several documents on Vulcan intimate practices, learning that for Vulcans any sort of ‘mating’ amounted to sticking it in, doing your thing and be done with it. Even T’Pol’s variation of using the rear-entrance more than just occasionally was already a deviation that was not mentioned in any way.

It was only logical that she would consider practicing the 'in-out-done' part of her heritage with outside partners. T’Pol, to the point of obsession, considered it her duty to provide a maximum of pleasure to him and Hoshi, something she could not do during a Vulcan-style encounter. So she reserved her real desires for them, while planning to scratch any ‘Vulcan itches’ with a partner, who did not expect much more than having his own urges eased. It was still weird in a way, but in a way also strangely logical.

=/\=

“I’ll put that in the laundry,” he said and took the bathrobe off her shoulders once they were back in the house.

“Someone read my message,” he heard an amused Hoshi say from the living room. “Although I had not expected you’d dare T’Pol to do it outside.”

After chucking the robe on top of the pile in the bathroom, he directed T’Pol to where Hoshi was sitting. Dressed in her birthday suit, as always, the ‘short stuff’, as he mentally called her occasionally, was sitting on the couch with a bottle of fine champagne and three glasses waiting on the table.

“What message do you mean?” he asked, discarding his shirt.

“I had written you a message to your console saying you should take care of T’Pol. She took all the care in the world of me, but not herself.”

Trip could see a slight green-ish blush creep up on T’Pol’s cheeks.

“Be assured, our beloved has taken ‘proper care’ of me,” T’Pol answered, putting on the pair of panties that Hoshi had put in her hands.

Hoshi’s silvery laughter filled the room as she filled the glasses.

“So he had worked it out all on his own, impressive,” the young linguist teased him.

“I tend to think I know a thing or two about the two of you by now,” he returned the teasing with a smirk.

“So, tell me what was that recall to Starfleet was all about?” Hoshi asked.

“Long story short – Starfleet was looking for us because there’ve been threats against the crew by some xenophobic idiots. When they couldn’t find us, the Captain told them about us.”

“Problems?”

“About us? No. Starfleet will look the other way as long as it doesn’t influence duty. But Malcolm implemented measures to find us in an emergency.”

“If Malcolm is handling it, I have no worries,” Hoshi said, sipping her drink.

“I think I’ve heard that one before,” he said with a smirk and Hoshi shared his knowing smile when T’Pol blushed again.

“So you’ve finally talked about our secret ventures aboard the ship,” Hoshi noted.

He nodded, but for T’Pol’s sake quickly added a verbal acknowledgment as well, as she obviously couldn’t see it.

“Be honest with us Trip. Does it _really_ not bother you?” Hoshi asked.

“Well, at least not in a big way,” he admitted. “Granted, I’m not happy that I only get to know about it now, but neither of us was in any relationship at the time. As far as future extracurricular activities are concerned, I can only cross that bridge when we come to it. Intellectually I have no problems with it. I can distinguish between making love and a quick bang just for the freakin’ fun of it. How I feel when it really happens...? How am I supposed to know beforehand? Maybe it will be a one-off because we realize we aren’t as blasé about it as we think we are.”

“Knowing you, you already have a test scenario in mind,” T’Pol added with an audibly teasing undercurrent. “And I would be surprised if it was not tied to one of your ‘dares’.”

“You know me too well, darlin’.”

“So, care to clue us in?” Hoshi asked, refilling the glasses.

“Well there is one thing I didn’t tell you about that island we’re going to. The guy in the booking office didn’t say it out loud, but the whole island resorts thing is specialized on, well, privacy. To be precise, it’s were guys and their extra-marital affairs or rich old guys with their young trophy wives book in. So the pilots of the daily supply flights are – let’s say – trained to provide other services as well. So I would hazard a guess they are all rather hunky and decent looking. “

“Oh my god,” Hoshi said with a giggle. “So where’s the catch?”

“Not a catch, only two conditions,” Trip said. “First, if you decide to try out a hunky pilot, it will happen out in the open, where the other two can see it. Second, if any of us didn’t like it and wants that it remains a one-time thing, it _will_ remain a one-time thing. Are we agreed.”

Both answered affirmative.

“But what about the dare?” Hoshi asked, teasing him.

“Do you really need one?” he teased her back.

“It’s not a matter of need, it’s a matter of want.”

“You have have a prize in mind, don’t you?”

Hoshi nodded eagerly and smiled. He could see that T’Pol was confused by the silence.

“Darlin’, we don’t need no silly dares. If you want something, just say so.”

“Hoshi wants your ass,” the young linguist blurted out and Trip choked in surprise.

“Why would you want my hairy ass?” he asked in disbelieving surprise.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Hoshi cooed. “There must be something in it for guys. All the guys in our ‘secret club’ have a bi-streak and had each other once in a while.”

His mouth fell open. “You mean...?”

“Yep, actually Malcolm and Travis is quite a show.”

“Oookay,” Trip said, trying not to show his surprise about that particular bit of news. “If you want to try my ass – you’re welcome.”

With that declaration he pushed down his pants.

“Not now, silly,” Hoshi said, indicating him to pull them back up. “But I still want a dare. It’ll feel like a prize to have you.”

“What am I supposed to dare you with?“ he asked, glancing over the edge of his glass – T’Pol style – while sipping from his drink. “Get naked somewhere won’t work. You’ve not worn anything since we came here and something potentially embarrassing won’t be a dare for T’Pol, she’ll just get really horny...”

He and Hoshi laughed about T’Pol sporting a very pronounced blush. He watched on as Hoshi sat next to the Vulcan, whispering something in her ear. The very elevated eyebrow could only mean that T’Pol was more than agreeable to whatever the short stuff had in mind. Somehow he felt tomorrow would be a very interesting day.


	11. Let us Entertain You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a few upset replies lately about this story. So I wish to remind people that this is not meant to be a piece of world literature. It is a parody and it is a story that revolves around one thing only - smut. What little character development is there leads to more smut and it is comically exaggerated. So if such silliness is not your cup of tea - don't read, please.

  


Breakfast had been progressing as usual, with the noted exception that T’Pol’s vision was back in order, courtesy of spending more than an entire day without the need for a desperate quickie. In fact it was already the third day that was marked by a conspicuous absence of constant seducing each other.

The most obvious change was of course the fact that both of them were properly clothed. This was, interestingly enough, more a measure to protect each other from themselves. T’Pol – not that she would admit it – was quite fond of looking at Hoshi’s naked form, a ‘predicament’ he could easily understand. Despite the fact that both women had rarely worn any clothing since they had taken up residence here almost four weeks ago, seeing their beautiful nude bodies was not something that was in danger of getting old anytime soon. However there was something even sexier – seeing their shapely rears hugged tightly by a bikini bottom.

Obviously the two ladies, who were currently sitting on the porch, sunk in deep meditation, were not afflicted by the urge to be uniquely dressed, as both of them wore identical bright red bikini bottoms and light blue t-shirts. This unexpected phase of ‘celibacy’ also meant that he was still left to guess what Hoshi had in mind as a ‘dare’ in exchange for his anal virginity.

It wasn’t the first time in his life he wondered what it would be like to have his own rear-end taken. Considering that both women obviously liked the rear door experience, and according to Hoshi, so did Malcolm, Travis and Taylor, there must be something to it and even though the last three days had been a new record abstinence for the three of them, he doubted it would take much longer until he found out.

He didn’t have to hold that thought for very long until Hoshi proved him true. Having finished her meditation, she reached over and took the shirt off T’Pol. Considering the complete absence of any resistance or protest – in fact the Vulcan obediently lifted her arms to facilitate the undressing – he could only guess that this was a planned endeavor.

With a swift maneuver the now half-naked Vulcan returned the favor and – in true form – Hoshi also got rid of the bikini bottom, walking past him stark naked.

“I take it you plan to collect your prize?” he quipped when Hoshi passed by and he gave her naked butt a gentle squeeze.

“Not yet,” Hoshi said and flashed him a bright smile. “We have some work to do before that.”

As Hoshi disappeared down the stairs to the basement, most likely to get something from the ‘chamber’, he looked at T’Pol with a puzzled expression, hoping for a less vague explanation.

“You will have to prepare for the evening. Unless, of course, you are disagreeable to engaging in sexual relations.”

“How could I ever be disagreeable to having my way with the two of you. I suppose preparing means getting an enema to clean up?”

“Yes, but that comes later. First Hoshi wants to perform some preparations on her own.”

As if on queue, the owner of the house called them to come down to the basement chamber.

=/\=

“Care to explain what you have in mind, darlin’?” he asked in bemusement, when he saw a large bowl on a small table that contained some sort of gray-ish mud.

“Sure, oh much coveted prize of mine,” she purred triumphantly and pointed at the bowl. “This is sculpturing clay. We’ll use that to produce a fine replica of our favorite meat toy. Hoshi is not only going to score your lovely ass, she’ll be doing so with your own dick. If you would, please, sweetheart...”

Following the request at the end of Hoshi’s explanation, T’Pol, who unsurprisingly had blindfolded herself, knelt down in front of him, pulled down his pants and took his semi-flaccid organ into her mouth. He knew it wouldn’t take long until she would have put him on full alert for Hoshi to begin her artwork. With that exquisite technique of hers T’Pol could make him hard in record time even if his best piece was made out of Jell-O.

“So what do I get in return for my extra-ordinary bravery?” he asked, his eyes closed as he savored the Vulcan’s extraordinary skills.

“You will get one hell of a show,” Hoshi answered with a grin. “After all, we’ll have to make sure you stay hard until the clay has dried.”

“Oh goody,” he said with amused sarcasm. “Several hours of torture. T’Pol will pass out much earlier than that.”

“But I won’t, and don’t worry, it’s a quick-dry mix, which is why we need to get started soon,” she replied, licking his shaft and groping T’Pol’s boobs while the Vulcan still blew him agonizingly slowly.

“I think that’ll be enough, sweetie. If he blows his wad, we’ll have to start all over again,” she added and he could see that T’Pol was somewhat reluctant to let go of him. “Why don’t you start the entertainment program, so that our sweetie here won’t go limp on us.”

He watched in fascination as T’Pol wordlessly pushed down the bikini bottom she was still wearing. Now also naked, she walked towards the chest of drawers with measured, but surprisingly secure steps despite the blindfold, making him realize that she had been down here much more frequently than he had thought during the time when the girls’ ‘perpetual horniness syndrome’ had still been much worse since when Phlox had started his therapy.

Barely having to feel around, the Vulcan easily found the handle of the ‘butt-sex drawer’ and fetched the lube from it, before feeling along the rows of mountable dildos on the wall-mounted rack until she had found a definitely not too shabbily sized one. From where he was sitting it was at least a good six or seven inches.

Slowly, but obviously equally experienced, she walked over to the Sybian machine and after a short feel to find the inset thread, she screwed the device in place before starting to coat it with a good amount of lube. Without further ado, she positioned herself over it and slowly let her rear end sink down on it. She let out a low guttural moan, in a mixture of pain and excitement, as the whole thing disappeared into her bowels in a slow but swift move.

His suspicion that T’Pol had been down here numerous times was strengthened when she felt around for the controls and with trained ease turned on the vibration. More groans followed as the large device started rattling her intestines. It wasn’t hard to see that T’Pol was having quite the time. Her assurances that the rear-end variety was even more exhilarating for her than the ‘usual’ method, due to her physiology, was hard to refute, seeing that, barely having started her ‘performance’, she had already given up any attempt to control her facial features. T’Pol’s face was a grimace of raw lust and desire,

“Look at me beloved,” T’Pol pleaded among grunts and groans, spreading her legs and her pussy wide, while slowly shifting up and down on the vibrating dong she had shoved up her butt. She was slowly fingering herself to put up the most incredible show he’d ever seen.

“Gawd, this is hot,” he muttered in amazement.

“I hope I get this done before I get too horny myself,” he heard Hoshi sigh and he felt the first gobs of clay being plastered around his throbbing hard-on. He knew his groping her boobs didn’t help in the endeavor to finish the job before becoming too horny, but he could help himself. Seeing T’Pol putting up such performance was threatening a messy surprise inside the growing clay-prison engulfing his shaft. The coating was so heavy by now it dragged his best piece down quite painfully.

He nearly fell over laughing when he dragged his eyes away from T’Pol for a moment and saw that Hoshi was assembling a height adjustable music stand.

“Don’t tell me you bought that just for today...”

“I did,” Hoshi said, chuckling with him. “We want to have fun, not hurt you.”

She adjusted the height so that his now really thickly and heavily covered organ could rest on the top rim of the stand while the clay began to dry.

“I take it you’ll tell me what this is supposed to be?” he asked when Hoshi started smearing some dark stuff of sorts all over her boobs and her pussy. She was making a real mess of herself.

I’m preparing a little snack of my sweetheart, she cooed, pointing at T’Pol. The Vulcan had obviously passed the stage at which she was aware of putting on a show, grunting and groaning, she vigorously worked out her rear end wile plunging three fingers into her drenched pussy. She might no longer be aware of it, but it was still a ridiculously hot show.

His rod was throbbing inside the hardening clay and he was starting to wonder if it would not crack if this went on. Watching T’Pol go bonkers like that and not even being able to do something about his growing arousal was threatening to become torture.

“Is that chocolate?” he asked.

“Finest Belgian chocolate,” Hoshi confirmed. “Has T’Pol never told you what chocolate does to a Vulcan?”

“Not that I could remember,” he said with a shrug.

“Let’s just say a Vulcan piss-up wouldn’t happen in a brewery,” the young woman said and sauntered over to T’Pol just in time as the Vulcan was ravaged by a massive orgasm.

=/\=

Yep, this was definitely torture, he thought. The material had started to harden and as it did, it really clamped down on his throbbing organ. He doubted that the resulting mold would even miss a single blood vessel. However we wasn’t so sure if Hoshi had any idea how to get him out of it.

Sure, the theory said he would just have to wait until he went limp again, but how was that supposed to happen with _that_ show on display. Hoshi was lying flat on her back at his feet while a delirious Vulcan licked her pussy ferociously. She had already cleaned her lover’s boobs and was now working furiously on pleasure central, Hoshi certainly enjoyed it.

And she had not exaggerated about the effect of chocolate on T’Pol either. For all he could tell she was absolutely wasted out of her skull. He just hoped that Vulcans did not suffer chocolate hangovers, because considering how utterly plastered she was, it would mean the headache from hell in the morning.

The damnedest thing about this was, that she talked dirty, it would make a trucker blush.

Having cleaned up Hoshi’s naughty bits, T’Pol sat up swaying heavily. The blindfold was gone – not that it would be needed after the explosive orgasm she had had earlier.

“D’you likes our sshow, Assha’am?” she prattled helplessly. “Lemme show you Ho-Hoshi fucks my b-butt! An’ when I’m in-incap..., when I’m out, she sh-shall fuck yoursh.”

“Was that really necessary?” he asked somewhat abashed about T’Pol’s messed up state.

“I’ll explain later,” Hoshi said with a completely unrepentant grin as she directed T’Pol to some of the other machines. The Vulcan was barely able to crawl. It looked like Hoshi had found a way to make him go limp after all.

But that was quickly forgotten when Hoshi had managed to manhandle her lover in position in front of one of the other machines. Turning on the device the contraption started to pound the front mounted dildo into T’Pol’s waiting pussy. In no time the Vulcan was alive, vigorously pushing back against the mechanical source of pleasure.

Considering that she had barely managed to crawl over without falling on her face, it looked almost coordinated.

Hoshi gave him a wicked grin as she shoved the strap-on in place and generously coated it with lube. Positioning herself on top of the whimpering Vulcan she shoved the behemoth up T’Pol’s rear-end, which was obviously still well stretched from her earlier exploits.

It sounded like T’Pol was trying her luck at more dirty smack talk but the inebriation in connection with the grunts of pleasure from the double-pronged assault on her naughty bits reduced it to a stream of indecipherable babble. Thankfully the first part of the show had taken a bit of the endge off, so that Hoshi actually managed to cum herself before T’Pol passed out cold. After her second mighty orgasm of the day.

“I’m not sure if that was the hottest or the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen,” he said to a heavily breathing, sweaty Hoshi, who removed the strap-on. “Was it really necessary to mess her up like that.”

She sauntered over and gave him a kiss.

“It was her idea. And before you ask – no it is not addictive and has no lasting health effects. Except perhaps getting fat if she indulges too often. But it’s not like we suffer from a lack of workout.”

“Is it just me or is she going a bit extreme lately?” he said, carefully trying to drag his semi-flaccid organ out of the mold.

“She has been quite extreme from the start,” Hoshi admitted. “She has just been too reluctant to let you see it. You have to remember, that’s the only way she can break out of that controlled character she is normally. When you didn’t run away after she admitted to our secret meetings aboard the ship, she gathered the chutzpah to let you see her true self. That was the dare.”

“Jesus Christ,” Trip hissed as he finally freed his limp tool from the clay. “Are you saying she’s always going to be like that?”

“Actually, most of the time she prefers the more romantic variant, but once in a while she needs to break out and then there are no holds barred. If this makes you uneasy, let us know and we’ll keep some of her kinkier ideas away from you. I’m not exactly a fan either, but I’ve gotten used to it.”

“Kinkier than _that_?” he asked incredulously as he gathered the body of the passed out Vulcan in his arm.

“Let’s put it that way – she has tried a lot of things,” Hoshi said vaguely, working on the mold while he left to bring their exhausted lover upstairs.

=/\=

“If you want to hold off on the next bit, I’m okay with that,” Hoshi said as he returned to the basement. She was currently pouring the molten synth-meat into the mold, which in the end would produce a pretty realistic replica of their favorite meat stick.

She didn’t know how much T’Pol had paid for the material, but it couldn’t have been a bargain, considering that a ready-made vibrator from the material that came closest to what human tissue felt like cost upwards of two thousand credits with a really expensive one made from rubber or plastic costing not even ten percent of that.

“Don’t worry, I promised it and frankly having watched the two of you, I’m so horny, I’m ready for everything.”

She smiled, trying not to chuckle as she carefully stuck the threaded pin into the rapidly hardening material. It was of utmost importance that she managed to fix it at the perfect angle so that her artwork could be screwed into any of the machines or replace one of the strap-ons. Else this whole effort would have been in vain.

“This will take another hour, why don’t you go up and prepare yourself?” she asked him. “And look after our sweetheart from time to time. Sometimes she wakes up and is completely confused. She really had a lot today.”

She saw him grab the chlyster syringe and diasppear from the room. When he was out of earshot, she sighed.

It was a risk to let T’Pol show him what it really was like when she went all out. There was a distinct possibility that we would be shocked by it. And that had been positively tame in comparison to the evenings on the ship when she had gotten wasted on chocolate and spent the evening role playing as a ‘Vulcan Love Slave’.

Not that she was immune herself from the temptation, Hoshi thought. The men – at least those who had survived the Expanse – were still mentioning that memorable evening when both of them – one completely stoned on Toblerone, the other drunk on whiskey – had staggered into the secret club chamber and demanded to be had any way the audience liked. That had been at the height of their mysterious perpetual horniness and easily the wildest gang-bang of her life.

She feared, that poor Trip, who for all his bluster seemed rather conservative in bed, would not deal with that for long. Well she would find out in a few hours if he was able to adopt some of the less mainstream ideas and she really looked forward to having that fine ass of his.

=/\=

He could see her smile when he walked into the basement, still butt naked. If neither of the ladies had much use for clothing, it made no sense to wear anything himself, and besides, Hoshi’s intentions did not really require any attire. Strangely the thought of what lies ahead had made him quite hard – or it was perhaps just the aftermath of the sweet torture earlier. His large organ lazily swayed from side to side as he approached Hoshi’s ‘workbench’.

“Everything okay up there?” he heard her ask and had to chuckle.

“She woke up once, blew me silly and passed out again.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that, didn’t I?” Hoshi remarked non-chalantly. “I had some of the most incredible orgasms, when T’Pol woke up, still high on chocolate, slurped the raw stuffing out of my pussy and went back to sleep as if nothing happened.”

“You didn’t ‘forget’ that,” he said with a knowing grin. “That’s exactly why you sent me up there.”

“Guilty as charged,” he heard her reply with a chuckle. 


End file.
